A Love Hina Valentine
by Gotenks01013
Summary: (FINAL CHAPTER) It all comes down to this last chapter.Will they still marry or won't they?
1. Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of myself and for others to read. So please don't sue

A Love Hina Valentine 

Naru: Gotenks-san?

Gote: Yea.

Naru: Um, What are you doing?

Gote: (Annoyed) What does it look like I'm doing Naru?

Naru: Hmph! I know your typing, Baka! (Looking on sheepishly) Just wanted to know WHAT you were typing was all.

Gote: (Softening his gaze) Well, if you must know, I'm writing a 2 chapter Valentines Day story about you guys.

Naru: Oh.

Gote: ………

Naru: Are you going to be in it?

Gote: Nope. 

Naru: Why not?

Gote: Because. 

Naru: ……..

Gote: (sigh) Look Naru, it's not going to be written in the "In Between" style that's why I don't have the whole crew out here like I usually do.

Naru: (Comprehension showing) Ok then. Sorry to have bugged you.

Gote: (_Her apologizing? That's a first_) 

Naru: HEY! I SAW THAT!

Gote: (Sweats) W-what?

Naru: ( Vein throbbin) THAT! (Points 3 lines up)

Gote: Um!

Naru: Hmph! ( Stands with arms folded) I can read thought balloons too you know.

Gote: H-How?

Naru: (smirking) Well Mr. Author-man--

Gote: (_I hate that name_)

Naru: Heh. I know.  ---as you are soooo fond of pointing out. I'm a fictional character, as such, I can read ANY part of a story that I am involved in.

Gote: (smirks) Ok. I'll just have to make sure I don't involve you then.

Naru: Hey! No fair!

Gote: Gonna keep reading my thought balloons?

Naru: (pouts) No.

Gote: Fine. Now **GET!**

Naru: Huh.

Gote: Naru, I need to write this and I can't do it here in Author-space.

Naru: (Looks blankly) Is that even a real word?

Gote: Nah. Just made it up. Now **GET!**

Naru: Ok then. I hope it's a good story.

Gote:  Me too. (afterthought) Maybe if you're good, I'll have Keitaro give you Honmei Chocolate.

Naru: Silly Baka. In Japan, the girls have to give the chocos to the guys. Then on White day, the guy returns the favor with a gift.

Gote: Oh Really?(Grins)

Naru: ( Nervously asks) W-what are you planning Gotenks-san?

Gote: Never you mind. Now for the LAST time----**GET!**

+

Gently pushes Naru off the page.

Gote: (_Whew, thought she'd never leave.)_ Ok then. Here we go. 

Story takes place shortly after the first half of Book 14.

                                             ****

(Hinata Sou-Morning)

Valentine's Day. 

                  To some, a day to be dreaded(especially if your single) but to the lucky few, a day for lovers to joyously celebrate. 

We find Naru Narusegawa, newly engaged fiancee' to one Keitaro Urashima, waking up with the latter view in mind. After getting up from her futon, she walks to the sliding door which leads to the walkway , revealing a beautifully gorgeous , sunny( but chilly) day. Smiling at the wonderful scene before her, she stretches away the usual morning kinks. After admiring the view for a bit, she makes her way back to her much warmer room, closes the door behind her, and begins to pick out her clothes for the day. Looking at her clock, she notices with some surprise that she has enough time to properly prepare before she has to head out to Toudai. 

Great! Maybe I can finally try that new shower room that Keitaro had installed near the hot spring before anyone else hogs all the hot water—so to speak.

Then a VERY wicked thought enters her head as she looks at the dresser covering the hole leading to her fiancee's room downstairs.

 Hmm. Wonder if I should invite that Baka to join me. Heh, that'll wake him up for sure. Either that, or he'll faint from all the bloodloss.

She chuckled to herself as she pictured the scene in her head. Keitaro either stammering like an idiot after seeing his lovely fiancee's naked form (without the usual trip to the moon finally) or outright fainting from the massive nosebleed as a result of such an offer.

 She silently berated herself for thinking such negative things about her future husband. In fact, these last couple of years have started to mature both of them. Keitaro, outgrowing his natural shyness around the girls, has started to keep a cool head whenever he "accidentally" sees any of the girls in any state of undress. She noted with some amusement that girls seem more –flattered, than disgusted when such incidents occur. Especially Motoko Aoyama, her former ally against perverted dorm managers, she seemed more at ease with him than any other male she knew.

_'Come to think of it, the only guys she knows are Keitaro, his dorky friends Haitani & Shirai, and Seta. Heh, who would have thought that Motoko, of all people, would be comfortable around the **"vile males" **she despised in the past and Keitaro in particular."_

Naru was quite aware of the affection the swordswoman had for her fiancee', as well as the other girls.

Shinobu was another one that really didn't mind Keitaro's little "peeks". The younger girl knew that her beloved sempai would never do anything to harm either her or any of the others in his charge—that didn't mean that she'd give him free reign over her still developing body. 

_That girl's always had a crush over him since that first day. I hope she's not too upset that we are going to get married ._ Naru knew that, although she tried hiding it, Shinobu's feelings for the kanrinnin were always very obvious to those around her---except maybe Keitaro. _She's going to make someone an excellent wife someday, I just hope that she will love that man as much as I know she loves that Baka downstairs._

Silently chuckling again, she grabs her towel and new robe that Keitaro bought her(actually he bought two new robes for each resident to wear to and from the hotspring, so as to curtail any unnecessary peeking on his part) They protested when he first bought them of course, Kitsune even protesting that he wouldn't be able to see her womanly figure any longer. Keitaro, ever the diplomat, put the girls mind at ease when he admitted that there was nothing wrong with ANY of their figures and that the robes were just a precaution—for them as well as for him.

" What if we have visitors over when one of you girls are bathing. I don't think you'd be as comfortable as you are with me if strangers came over. I don't want anyone to get the wrong impression about you girls. Besides, I think you guys look cute in them. Don't you think?"

Reluctantly, the girls agreed with his logic and had to admit that the robes were still very flattering. They gasped when they first saw that he had each of their names embroidered on their robes. They knew Keitaro paid a pretty penny to get the robes, let alone the embroidery, and offered to pay him back. Keitaro waved off their offer and told them to enjoy the new clothing.

_It didn't take much for them to warm up to the idea did it?_

Naru slipped off her night clothes, threw them in her hamper, and put on her robe. With towel in hand, she started to walk out the door when her earlier thought occurred to her. The thought of Keitaro seeing her nude without harm both frightened and excited her. Although, they haven't officially "done it" yet, the couple had more than their share of heavy makeout sessions which allowed each lover to cop the occasional feel on the other's body. The prospect of doing more than 'copping a feel' sometime in the near future sent tingles through her. Looking at her precious Liddo-Kun doll that Mutsumi gave her, she reluctantly decided to let him sleep instead.

_He's been working really hard lately doing the Lion's share of the chores here. As well as training with Motoko after supper every night---poor guy, she doesn't go easy on him. Besides, with our luck someone will walk in on us while we get---soapy._

Wearing the wicked look again, she opens her door and makes her way down to the new shower room. 

_Too bad he hasn't made a shower near his barrel yet so the walking back and forth wouldn't be so much. Now THAT would make things interesting around here. Damn! I'm turning into Kitsune!_

A few minutes after her shower was over, she puts the finishing touches on her outfit for the day and begins to make her way downstairs for breakfast joining, Su, Motoko, Mutsumi( who recently moved into one the empty rooms) and Shinobu—taking note that her fiancee' was nowhere to be found.

"Good morning Naru-sempai!" Started the younger chef.

"Good morning Shinobu-chan, everyone." Everyone offered their good mornings to Naru.

"Um, has anyone seen Keitaro, usually he'd be here before me?"

Everyone replied that they haven't seen the manager at all. Looking disappointed that she couldn't enjoy Valentine's Day breakfast with her future husband she slowly begins to eat her meal.

"Naru-sempai, I'm sure Urashima has a good reason for missing breakfast today of all days." Offered Motoko while gently sipping her morning tea.

"Ara Na-chan, " began Mutsumi, using the nickname she gave her when they were kids. "I'm sure Kei-Kun is making preparations for your date later tonight."

" I think Mutsumi-san is right. I don't believe Oni-chan will forget something this important." Added Keitaro's adopted sister Kanako nonchalantly. "Especially after all the trouble we went through to get you two together."

Naru noted the slightly present bitterness at her future sister-in-law's statement.

_Sigh. I wish Kanako would get over this. Doesn't she realize that her brother loves her very much---even if it isn't the way_ she wants?

The rest of breakfast went ahead without any further discussions. Naru looked again at the wall clock and decided that it was time to go lest she is late for her train. Taking Naru's leaving as their cue  Motoko , Su and Shinobu grabbed their school stuff as well-- leaving both Mutsumi and Kanako to finish with the cleanup.

The four Hinata-sou residents decided to walk together and promptly made their way down the long flight of steps towards the tea shop that is owned by Keitaro's Aunt Haruka.

As they get within sight on said tea shop,they notice Keitaro himself start to exit the building—looking VERY sweaty and nervous. Naru motioned the others to stop in their tracks and back up slightly so as to get out of sight.

Curious, Motoko starts to ask " Naru-sempai? Wha—"

"SSHH." Motions Naru putting her index finger to her mouth indicating that the others should be silent. She was EXTREMELY curious why Keitaro should look and act the way he did---her answer would come soon enough, in the form of her best friend Kitsune Konno, who exited the building in a similar fashion.

Haruka had given responsibility of the tea shop's operation to Kitsune while both her and Professor Seta (along with their daughter Sara) continue their extended honeymoon. Naru noted how both her fiancee' and best friend nervously looked around their immediate vicinity –almost as if they were hiding something.

"W-what is sempai doing?" whispered Shinobu.

" I don't know. They look awfully suspicious though." Answered Naru. A scowl started to form on her otherwise lovely face.

Motoko noticed this and added, " Naru-sempai. Please calm down, perhaps there is a logical explanantion for their nervous state."

Naru was about to say something when Shinobu spoke up, " Look! Sempai is speaking!" Four pairs of ears listened intently as Keitaro spoke to the resident party girl.

"You think anyone saw us Kitsune?"

Giving a quick glance to the immediate area, Kitsune answered.

"Looks like the coast is clear. You'd better get back to the dorm or else someone'll get suspicious."

" Yea, I think your right. It'd be pretty bad if anyone found out---especially Naru."

Naru bristled at the mention of her name. Motoko put a supporting hand on the older girl's shoulder.

"You got that right. Anyway, you'd better scoot before someone sees you." 

Keitaro was about to comply, when he decided to give Kitsune a kiss on her cheek, making the proprietor blush 3 shades of red.

"Thanks Kitsune" and with that he promptly ran up the long flight of steps, passing by the bushes where Naru and the others were hiding.

As they made their way back to the steps, the younger girls noticed the angry tears welling up on Naru's face.

"Oh Sempai. How could you?" says a disappointed Shinobu.

" Naru-sempai, I am so sorry." Anger welling up inside the swordswoman . " I shall teach that deceitful male the error of his ways." She started to run up the stairs when Naru stopped her.

"No Motoko.  We are going to continue our day as if we didn't see them together." Naru's fist threatened to hurt her as she balled it tightly.

Puzzled, Motoko asked: " But why not confront them?"

Naru calmed. A VERY evil smile formed on her face. "Oh I'll confront them tonight. When Keitaro is ready to take me on our 'date' I'll show that baka how I REALLY feel about him."

With that the girls slowly made their way to the train, regretful that true love was about to be ended later on that night.


	2. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of myself and for others to read. So please don't sue

A Love Hina Valentine 

( Nightime outside of the dorm)

Naru Narusegawa ran.

The 20 year-old Toudai student ran as fast as her lovely legs could take her. It had only been seconds since she left the madness that ensued back at the dorm, yet it seemed more like hours. Tears formed on her beautiful face as she realized that her relationships with two of her closest friends would be forever changed. Kitsune and Keitaro: her former best friend and former fiancee'-just thinking about them sank her further into despair. She left the others to pick up the pieces of her confrontation with the pair, themselves in utter shock at what transpired. All the while as she was running, a single thought repeated itself –

'_Why did this have to happen?'_

( 30 Minutes ago- The Lobby)

Keitaro Urashima, dressed in a simple dinner outfit of blue slacks, jacket, matching tie and white dress shirt waited patiently for his future wife in the lobby. Looking at his watch, he noticed that they still had some time left before he lost his reservation at the restaurant he booked- yet he still paced nervously. Joining him were the rest of the residents, minus Kitsune, anxiously awaiting Naru's arrival.

He was curious, of all the girls waiting with him, only his sister and Mutsumi didn't look like they were about to attend a funeral procession. Come to think of it, they had acted this way since they arrived home from school. Shinobu wouldn't say a word to him all day(which was VERY odd), Su wasn't all over the furniture( or the entire dorm) with her usual over-abundance of energy, and Motoko simply glared( Something she hasn't done in quite some time he noted). Only Naru seemed like her usual self as she came through the door-sort of. He remembered how she tensed up as he gave her his usual 'Welcome Home' kiss, but blew it off as he attributed it to a possible bad day at Toudai. Otherwise the rest of the day went by uneventfully.

As they continued to wait, Kanako approached him to straighten out his shirt collar and tie. She didn't want her beloved Oni-chan to look like a slacker on his date with her future sister-in-law. Appreciating the sisterly gesture, the manager kissed her lightly on her cheek, a rare smile starting to form on Kanako's face.

"What was that for Oni-chan?"

Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, as he always does, he simply replied: "For being my favorite sister.

Looking annoyed, but with a half smirk she shot back, "Oni-chan, adopted or not, I'm your ONLY sister remember?"

To which he happily replied, "I know that Kanako, and I wouldn't have it ANY other way." Both siblings chuckled at that. Suddenly remembering something, Kanako ran to the kitchen and promptly came back out with a wrapped present in her hand. The other girls looked on in wonder as they understood what she was giving Keitaro today of all days.

"Um Kanako, is this what I think it is?" asked Keitaro nervously.

Instead of his sister answering, her black cat Kuro answered instead.

"Meow! Why not open it and find out." Kuro then began to lick its paw, attempting to clean itself.

Curious, Keitaro tore open the wrapping paper revealing Kanako's present. As expected, it was chocolate, but molded into a simple heart shape. In the middle of the heart was the word 'Giri' written in white ( frosting no doubt) which surprised him for he half expected his adopted sister to give him Honmei chocolate instead.

"Thank you Kanako. When did you make this? I know your not crazy over sweets. Did you have Shinobu make it?"

He didn't notice the look of regret on Shinobu's face at the mention of her name.

"Actually no. I had mom and dad make it for me at the candy shop. I picked it up this morning while everyone was at school. By the way, they want you, me and Naru over for dinner soon-they say they miss us." Keitaro caught the slightly worried look on his sister's face.

'_Poor Kanako, even after all this time she still thinks our parents don't love her as much because she's not a blood relation. Doesn't she realize that if that was the case, they wouldn't have adopted her to begin with? She only seems comfortable with either me or Granny Hina.'_ As he finished this latest thought he almost didn't notice Mutsumi approach him with a wrapped gift of her own.

"Ara Kei-Kun, you look so handsome tonight."

"Arigato Mutsumi-san. What is it you have there?" pointing at her gift knowing full well what was contained inside.

Blinking at his question, she half forgot she had it in her hands, which made everyone roll there eyes.

"Oh this Kei-kun? It's something I whipped up this morning as well while everyone was out. As I didn't have class until tomorrow, I had the time to make it."

Happily, Keitaro opened up Mutsumi's gift just like he did his sister's—everyone gasped. Inside was a mini version of what could be Keitaro's and Naru's wedding cake—but entirely in chocolate. Even Shinobu, who could cook the pants off anyone in the dorm, was extremely impressed by the detail in Mutsumi's creation.

"Y-You did all that this morning Mutsumi-sempai?" asked Shinobu. Keitaro noted that it was the first thing he heard her say since she came in from school.

"Ara Shinobu-chan." Replied the young Okinawan happily.

"T-The detail on it, incredible." Commented Motoko, breaking her self-imposed silence as well.

"Yeas!" shouted Su, breaking her silence as well. "That choco looks yummy( licking her lips). It almost looks like one of Keitaro's chocos he used to make for himself when he was a loser Ronin."

Everyone, including Keitaro, had to chuckle at that. Over the years, before they knew of each other again, both Keitaro and Mutsumi would each make chocos for themselves so their school mates wouldn't tease them that noone gave them chocos on Valentine's Day. Every year their baking skill would improve to such an extent that they each could make one with their eyes closed. Keitaro and Mutsumi's chocos were so impressive, they could win first prize in any baking contest-much to Shinobu's envy. The sound of footsteps approached from above and everyone looked up-what they saw made their jaws drop-especially Keitaro's.

Finally, Naru decided to make her appearance, but where everyone (even Motoko, Su, & Shinobu) assumed that she would be dressed for a romantic night on the town- instead, came down the steps dressed in what everyone called 'Naru's Extreme Study Mode' complete with her hair tied up in two very ugly braids, a heavy sweatshirt, unflattering miniskirt and especially- her oversized coke bottle eye-glasses. To say that everyone in the room was stunned was a complete understatement.

After descending the stairs, she confidently walked up to her shocked fiancee', looked him in the eyes and said cooly:

"I don't know Su. Something tells me that after today, he's going to need a refresher course in Choco baking."

'_Here we go.'_ Thinks Motoko sadly, knowing what was coming.

Keitaro frowned. He was obviously taken aback at what he thought he just heard _'What the hell is she saying_?'

"Naru? What did you just mean a moment ago and why aren't you dressed for our date?" Looking at his watch then back at her he said, "We don't have much time to get to the restaurant before they cancel our reservations."

Naru chuckled evilly, looked at her watch as well, and sauntered her way towards the door. Just as she was about to reach it, she heard someone running toward the front entrance from outside, and saw the door begin to slide.

'_Right on cue.'_ Thought Naru as she opened the door to let her soon-to-be-ex-bestfriend inside.

Naru frowned slightly, although Kitsune entered the building as expected- she didn't expect her to be carrying a rather LARGE box with her. Putting all thoughts of the box aside, she answered her soon-to-be-former-fiancee'.

"Reservations? I wouldn't worry about those. I'm sure your new girlfriend-" cocking her head towards Kitsune "-would be more than happy to make that dinner date with you."

Everyone but Shinobu, Su, and Motoko gasped at what they just heard. 'New girlfriend?' It was the fox lady who broke the tense spell.

"N-Naru? Have you been drinking my sake again? What the hell do you mean by that crack? I came over just like you asked on the phone."

"Yea Naru. Why are you saying that about Kitsune and me?" asked a still very confused Keitaro.

At this point, Naru was having a hard time holding everything in as her body started to tremble in anger. She said very softly, yet loud enough for them to hear, "How can the two of you just stand there and LIE like that? We saw you guys this morning (pointing at her three morning companions, who promptly nodded) coming out of the tea shop all sweaty and nervous"

Naru was so blind with fury, that she failed to recognize the relief that washed on both Keitaro's and Kitsune's face, the latter approaching Naru putting a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"Hey girl! You got it all wr- "

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU WHORE!" Screamed Naru as she viciously backhanded the foxlady, sending her slamming against a wall next to the stairs.

Everyone gasped at what just happened, they were so used to Keitaro being on the receiving end of one of Naru's fits that the last thing they thought she'd do was hit her best friend. Keitaro ran to Kitsune's side as fast as he could, picking her up and moving her to a sofa in the living room. Checking her breathing, he was relieved to see her chest move up and down. Mutsumi joined him on the sofa as well. Keitaro checked her pulse, as well as everything that he would do to himself when it was him getting the short end of a Naru-Punch. Hot tears were starting to form on his own face as he faced a still angry Naru.

"DAMNIT NARU! You didn't have to hit her! She was just about to explain—"

"Explain what? Was she going to tell me that I didn't catch you kissing her AFTER you two came out all sweaty and suspicious-like." She walked toward the manager rolling up her sleeve . "Just tell me something Keitaro, was she great in bed? Was it because I didn't put out? Was THAT it?"

"Naru, if you'd just-"he never finished the sentence as a Naru-punch with such force as to shatter a mountain slammed him against another wall, splintering it in the process.

"Sempai No!" despite what she saw this morning, Shinobu still hated to see the manager get knocked around like he does.

"ONI-CHAN!" screamed Kanako in horror as she witnessed the most brutal attack on her beloved sibling yet. Her eyes showed such fury at that moment that Naru's own seemed to dwarf by comparison.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT YOU BITCH!!!" wailed the younger girl as she was about to leap toward Naru, fully intending to rip her throat out for what she did to Keitaro. She never made it as a steel Katana blocked her path- held by Motoko of course.

"I will not allow you to harm Naru-sempai, Kanako." Stated Motoko in her usual monotone. "This is between the three of them." She added sadly.

Kanako defiantly stood her ground while balling her own fists,

"You think that butter knife scares me kendo-girl? I'll just end up using it to cut out that black heart of hers, AFTER I send you to your ancestors."

"Perhaps. However, if you had seen what we had this morning, then you would understand." She readied her sword in an attack posture, preparing for Kanako's worst.

"I **_understand_** that Psycho-girl never gives my brother a chance to explain himself before she rockets him to outer space and I'm done with it!" Surprisingly, Kanako smiled, "However, if you wanna take me on—I've been looking for an excuse to try you out girl." She readies her fighting stance as well.

"Indeed. Then perhaps we shall finally see who is better." Both girls begin to stare each other down—waiting for the other to make the first move.

"STOP THIS ----NOW!" commanded a voice noone expected to hear this soon. So intent on the secondary drama that unfolded between Motoko and Kanako that noone noticed Keitaro peel himself away from the wall. Looking at his fiancée with tired eyes he asked: "You going to give me a chance to explain or does someone else have to get hurt?"

Upon hearing his words, Naru just stalked towards him in a cold fury. "You never learn to stay down do you?"

To her surprise, Keitaro met her cold stare with one of his own, making her slow down a bit. The next words he spoke made her slow down even more.

"Not when it's something THIS important Naru." Slowly, he made his way towards Naru, slightly limping from her earlier assault. Everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared, afraid the impossible was going to happen.

Keitaro was going to fight back.

The thought wasn't lost on Naru as Keitaro limped toward her staring her right in the eyes. She decided to press her advantage.

"So. It took me hitting your girlfriend to finally have you grow a spine? Is that it?"

Silence.

"So what now big man? You gonna hit me now? Finally decided you had enough?"

More Silence.

He was a couple of feet from her now.

Naru started to get nervous now, in all the time that she knew him, Keitaro always begged forgiveness for every punishment he endured-whether it was his fault or not. He never, EVER raised a hand to her or any of the other girls and was afraid that despite her reasons-that this would be the straw the broke the camel's back. The others simply waited with baited breath at what was too transpire, too afraid to interfere.

_Sempai. Please don't hit her._ thinks a worried Shinobu wondering if Keitaro was capable of such an act.

_Kei-Kun, No! This must be some sort of misunderstanding.'_ Thinks Mutsumi as she says a silent prayer for everyone in the room.

Motoko, however, spoke up. "Urashima! You shall feel my blade –if you harm Naru-sempai-You who have committed this act of betrayal with Kitsune-san."

Kanako moved in front of the swordswoman finally, "You come anywhere NEAR my Oni-chan, and I'll stick that sword of yours up where the sun will never shine." Kuro stood next to its master and hissed violently at Motoko.

Keitaro finally stopped in front of Naru, tears streaming down both their faces. Though Keitaro's body was still suffering the effects of this latest hit, he stood perfectly still. Naru, on the other hand, continued to tremble.

"Baka! H-How could you? A-And with Kitsune no less?" She threw another punch his way and it was about to connect-

-until he caught it.

For the umpteenth time , everyone gasped, ESPECIALLY Naru who winced a little at the impossible strength displayed by Keitaro as he squeezed her fist in his palm. Naru threw her other arm out to punch him again-

-only for him to catch THAT one too. He held both her fists with equal strength, not giving in, yet surprisingly not doing anything to hurt her in the process. Despite all that has just transpired in these last few moments, Keitaro did NOTHING to hurt Naru.

Motoko, ready to come to her mentor's aid (Kanako be damned) recognized the look on Keitaro's face immediately-not one of anger, but of sheer determination. Keitaro could have used any of the self-defense techniques she taught him on Naru at any time-yet he didn't. Instead, he just held her there as Naru struggled.

"D-damnit Keitaro. Let me go!" said Naru, frustrated at Keitaro's newfound strength. She was startled when Keitaro brought his face to within a couple of inches of her own-never breaking his stare.

"Are ...you...ready ...to...listen...now?" he asks, with obvious effort on his part.

At the same time that Kanako and Motoko were arguing, noone noticed Su retrieve a remote control device while licking her lips in anticipation. That is, noone except Shinobu.

"U-Um Su?" Whispered the young chef

"Yeas Shinomu?" answered Su, whispering as well.

"W-What are you doing with that?" She asks pointing to the strange device with Su's usual 3-eyed insignia. Worry etched in her lovely features as she already new the answer.

"Su thinks now is the perfect time to try her newest invention. Mini-Mecha Tama **MK- 1."**

Out of nowhere, a Mecha Tama the size of the real thing silently glided from Su's room and hovered a few inches above Su's shoulder. Its eyes glowing an ugly shade of red. Satisfied that all seemed well, Su turned back to her remote and directed it toward the fighting couple.

"S-su? Your not going to hurt Sempai, are you?"

"Nah!" whispered Su in reply. "Just stun him."

Shinobu seemed relieved at the news.

_That is, if remembered to re-calibrate the power output for human physiology instead of solid rock. _Thought the young MolMolian, Her original intent to use the Mecha Tama for drilling purposes almost forgotten. _Oh well, Keitaros can take it. _She punched in a few more commands and the sound of a power source coming online can be heard.

By then everyone but Naru and Keitaro noticed the tiny device—and acted accordingly.

"ACK! TURTLE!!!" Yelled Motoko as her fear of turtles came to play. The close proximity of the thing making her faint next to an amused Kanako.

"The great Motoko." Chuckled the younger Urashima sarcastically as she knelt next to her adversary.

The Mini Mecha Tama began running its programmed subroutines.

**Searching for Programmed Target** Its scanners searching the room, its crosshairs pointing to everyone in the room until---

**Target Acquired: Keitaro Urashima**

**Commencing Laser Drill Warmup**A dull thrumming can be heard from the mechanical turtle as it began powering up its laser.

"Su ! If that thing hurts my Oni-Chan Your next on my list GIRL!!!!" Yells Kanako to an oblivious Su, the latter waiting in anticipation as her creation seemed ready to strike.

**Laser Drill Warmup Complete**

**Laser Drill Firing sequence initiated**

**Countdown in 10**

**9,8,7,6**

"_YESYES Success at last"_ thought Su happily.

**5,4**

Mutsumi, looking away a moment from tending to Kitsune looked at the mechanical device and smiled.

"Oh My!" She said softly, then whispered something to her left.

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Commence Firi--**

"Myu"

**ALERT!ALERT! Presence of DNA Progenitor Detected! Primary Subroutine failing! Switching to Backup programming**

Kanako couldn't help but laugh as smoke seemed to bellow out of the Mecha-Tama's head, its glowing red eyes fluctuating wildly. Much to Su's horror.

_NO! _she thought.

**Backup programming engaged! Study DNA Progenitor for future Capture and experimentation by Creator!**

With that, the fluctuating eyes turned a subtle green as well as the smoke stopped bellowing.

**Myu** Was all Su's latest failure intoned as both it and the REAL Tama-Chan playfully flew around Hinata House.

"Wha Happened?" Asked a bewildered Su to noone in particular. Her face turning toward the familiar chuckle of Mutsumi Otohime.

The young Okinawan simply explained, "I told Tama that Su-Chan had brought a playmate for her." She continued to chuckle as Su face-faulted to the ground, mumbling "That'll teach Su to use DNA computers."

As Shinobu began helping Su back up, Kitsune had come to moments before and decided to end this madness the only way she knew how. She walked over to where she put the box and carried it back to the coffee table in the middle of the living room. After rubbing the nasty bruise that was forming on the left side of her face she motioned the girls over to where she was. Shinobu took Su by the arm and led her to the fox –lady while Kanako, uncharacteristically, did the same for Motoko. After the rest of the clan gathered around Kitsune, Keitaro carefully let go of Naru's hands as both of them slowly made their way to the living room as well.

Neither one breaking their gaze from the other.

Very tentatively, everyone approached, not knowing what they would see in the package. Naru was visibly worried now. Throughout the madness that she had caused, she never considered what could have been inside that package. After opening the box, Kitsune stood back, allowing everyone a good view of its contents. Naru could clearly see Motoko, Shinobu, and Su's faces visibly blanch as they finally saw what lay within, while Mutsumi smiled and Kanako smirked triumphantly.

Slowly, Naru made her way to the open package as well, her jaw dropped as what was inside-its relevance starting to sink in.

"Oh No!" she whispered, then slowly looked up at Kitsune who gave her a disgusted look.

Pointing at the box, Kitsune spat out the following:

"THIS is why you saw your Fiancee' and myself sweating like we did this morning! THIS is why we were nervous if anyone had seen us BAKA!" To say the fox was pissed off was beyond understatement. Naru didn't know what to say, instead she gave the contents of the box a much closer inspection.

The box itself was fairly large, enough to hold a good sized cake—which is very close to what was there. The 'cake 'in question was actually one of Keitaro's choco's, but not just any ordinary choco.

This particular piece put all his previous attempts to shame: a four layered masterpiece elaborately decorated within each layer. Naru noted how each layer had at least two names on them—except the top one. Her heart sank at what the top layer said "Naru" with a thin stream of red icing in the shape of a valentine surrounding her name. There were four candies in the shape of roses placed on each 'corner' of the layer. Layer number two had a similar design but had a name on both the top and bottom of the layer "Mutsumi" was the top name with little watermelon candies surrounding it while "Motoko" was the bottom with little designs that clearly resembled short swords.

Layer number three had "Shinobu" on top with a few candies shaped like Tama(the resident pet turtle) while "Su" was the bottom name surrounded by similar designs of her beloved mecha versions of Tama ,complementing Shinobu's side perfectly.

Layer number four had "Kanako" with little designs of her pet cat Kuro surrounding her while Kitsune's name was on the bottom surrounded by, what looked like a stream or a river, no doubt sake'. Something was written along the rim of the bottom layer, it simply said: 'To my favorite Valentine-All of You: friends & family, younger and older, my loved ones all.' The phrase was lovingly signed with a big, fat "K".

Both Shinobu and Su started sniffling back tears of regret, while Motoko sat down heavily on one of the sofas-her head down in shame. Mutsumi clasped her hands, while tears of joy welled up inside her and Kanako continued to smirk. Knowing full well the faith that only herself, Mutsumi and apparently Kitsune had for her brother. Kitsune had slumped down on the other sofa, not quite recovered from her supposed best friend's misplaced hostility and was about to bandage her face when Mutsumi sat down next to her and started to treat her face properly. Kitsune continued to stare at Naru, who remained speechless.

It all made sense now. Keitaro and Kitsune were sweating because to make a choco of this intricacy, you needed a good size oven to use-like the one in the teahouse kitchen. Haruka had bought one of those top/bottom models not long before she married Seta. She remembered Kitsune herself complaining how hot that kitchen could get when both ovens were in use. The choco was apparently a surprise for the residents, which explains the nervousness between the two as they didn't want anyone to spoil the surprise.

"Keitaro wanted this to be a surprise Naru. We had planned on making this thing for a couple of weeks now. He came to the teahouse not long after you all went to bed last night, and we had been working on it until you "saw" us come out of the teahouse like we did. The overnighter was perfect for an all-nighter like me and a former Ronin-who put in a lot of overnighters studying as I recall. Hell, I doubt he even took a nap yet knowing him. Damn girl, you actually thought I was SLEEPING with your man?" she shook her head in disgust. "Is that how low you'd think I'd go?" she whispered.

Naru felt terrible. Motoko was right the first time. There WAS a logical explanation for what had happened and there it was-made up of what looked like very expensive chocolate. Once again she came to the wrong conclusion about her fiancee'-

'Her fiancee!! Keitaro!' she thought. She needed to apologize for what she did. She whipped her body around expecting to still find him standing there – only to find air. She desperately looked around, her eyes finding that the front door was left open by someone. She immediately raced to the door, then froze, her heart beginning to sink lower than what it already was.

Shinobu, noticing her mentor's demeanor, slowly approached to ask what was troubling her-when she saw it as well. Right next to the open door was a small table where the mailman usually leaves packages and the like as well as a tray where both incoming and outgoing mail is left. Right next to the tray was a beautiful golden ring-

-Keitaro's engagement ring.

The manager was nowhere to be found.

Author's notes: If you are reading this Author's note then you have taken my advice and have read this EXPANDED version of Chapter 2. It had kept bothering me that I didn't include Su more in this fic, so hopefully I have rectified that. For the first time readers: you've missed nothing special about the original Author note I had in Feb. For curious returning readers, I hope you like this version. Anyway, lemme know.


	3. Forgiveness?

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of myself and for others to read. So please don't sue

A Love Hina Valentine 

"What are you waiting for Naru? Go after him!!!!" Barked Kitsune moments after both Shinobu and an obviously shaken Naru discovered Keitaro's engagement ring by the main door.

"Konno, why should she?" Answered Kanako with a smirk. "It's obvious my Oni-Chan has finally had enough abuse from this—woman" she spat.

Ignoring Keitaro's adopted sister, the resident fox pressed on. "You idiot! Are you going to just let it end like that?"

Naru just continued to blankly stare at the ring nestled between her two fingers. _It's over_. She thought. _And all because I didn't give him the benefit of the doubt---again!!!_

So engrossed was she on the object at hand(so to speak) that she failed to see her oldest friend quickly approach and deliver a vicious slap of her own across her face.

"Damnit all Girl! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!"

"Oh Dear" exclaimed Mutsumi

"AAuugh Naru-Sempai" Screeched Shinobu.

"Hmph. About damn time" Remarked Kanako Dryly with arms folded.

"Kitsune! I understand your frustration for earlier; However, there was no---"

"STAY THE HELL OUT OF THIS MOTOKO" With all the madness that ensued not mere moments ago, and especially against both a wronged Keitaro and Kitsune, that everyone gave the latter a pretty wide berth concerning Naru. Even the resident Swordswoman brooked no further incident and simply looked on.

Kitsune then turned her attention back to Naru who started crying while holding her hand to where the older lady just slapped her.

"After all these years Naru, Don't you DARE play the victim here."

Naru was simply speechless. The misheard conversation from this morning, the confrontation between who she THOUGHT wronged her, the very simple explanantion of said conversation and now the apparent dissolution of her engagement.

All because she doubted her two closest friends.

She meekly looks at a justifiably angry Kitsune as she continues.

"This has gone long enough! Lord knows I played a huge role in Keitaro's plight these last few years but damnit this 'Hit first and don't bother to get his side of things' crap has got to stop! You guys are supposed to get married for crying out loud. Now look at you, holding an empty ring given to you by the only man besides maybe Seta who didn't give a rats ass how good you may be in the sack but instead wanted you cuz he actually LOVES YOU."

Everyone stayed silent at her words.

"Do you even know how lucky you are? Do you know how many of us in this room would love it if we could trade places with you."

This time a more muted silence as everyone in the room

quietly agreed with her last statement. It was true. They all loved Keitaro for there own reasons. They would switch places with Naru in a minute, if they thought they had a chance with the young landlord.

"I gotta tell you Naru, if you don't get after him RIGHT NOW.....that means when the smoke clears, it's open season on Keitaro all over again......is that what you want?"

This seemed to jostle Naru out of her funk. Of course she didn't want to lose Keitaro. It would kill her to lose him after all they went through to get to this point. It would be even worse if he ended up with anyone else in this room. Like she realized earlier that morning, they all love Keitaro. There was no doubt about that.

For the first time since she discovered his ring, she spoke:

"W-Where would I start? Where would he go?"

It was Kanako who answered first "Hmph! Your supposed to know SO much about the man your marrying...Puh-lease you don't know my Oni-Chan as well as you think you do!"

_What the hell does she mean by that? _thinks Naru

"Enough Kanako." Commented Motoko. "This isn't helping matters ."

"Oh really kendo-girl?" the younger Urashima confidently approaches the Samurai and stops just short of her.

"So tell me Motoko, wouldn't you just LOVE another shot at my Oni-Chan. I understand you're very fond of him. Hmm?"

Blushling slightly, Motoko Answers. "What I feel for Urashima is neither your concern nor relevant to the matter at hand." Despite her false bravado, even Motoko relished the opportunity to have Keitaro for her own.

Kanako just chuckled. Knowing she had a serious psychological advantage over the normally stoic Motoko Aoyama.

Before anyone else could make a comment, Mutsumi Otohime approached her childhood friend, took her hands in her own, and said simply. "Na-Chan, You know as I do where Kei-Kun would go at times of great stress."

Still confused, Naru asked. "M-Mutsumi. I don't get it. Where are you talking about?"

"Where it all began, Na-Chan." Was all Mutsumi said before letting Naru go and giving her some space.

"What do you mean where it all beg- "it hit her like a another slap in the face. There's only one place Mutsumi could be talking about. Without another word, she tightened her grip on the ring and made a mad dash outside.

"Godspeed Na-Chan." Whispered Mutsumi, in an almost silent prayer.

_Please Sempai, Don't be too hard on Naru-Sempai when she finds you. _Thinks Shinobu.

_Urashima, though I long to be the one in Naru-Sempai's place, please forgive her as well as the rest of us._

The others simply mulled about hoping, and praying that Naru could get to Keitaro ,before time ran out on their future.

Except ,perhaps, Kanako.

_I always seem to end up here don't I?_ Thinks Keitaro Urashima moments after he left the madness that was Hinata-Sou. Though it was chilly outdoors, he simply HAD to get away from all the anger and hostility surrounding the dorm and found himself on one knee in front of the sandbox in the exact same park he made his famous promise to Naru _. I never in a million years thought that Naru made that promise with me all those years ago. Heh, who would have thought?_

Keitaro stood up and walked 2 steps away from the sandbox then gazed at the beautiful scene before him. He very much loved how Hinata City looked at night. Normally, such a view would be seen atop the roof of Hinata-Sou—He never fully appreciated how different, but no less wonderful it looked.

The young landlord barely registered the light footfalls behind him. Even without turning his head, the unmistakably sweet scent enveloping him alerted him to the presence of his beloved. Naru Narusegawa, slowly advanced towards the man she hoped she can still, one day, call husband.

Naru was dismayed that Keitaro didn't seem to acknowledge her presence--she knew he could hear her labored breathing from all the running she just did. If Keitaro was aware of her presence--he gave no indication. After a few moments, her breathing slowed to a more normal pace. Slowly, she approached her fellow Toudai student and very hesitantly reached her arms around him, when he gave no resistance, she hugged him even tighter from behind.

To her relief, Keitaro leaned back into her fierce embrace, finally acknowledging his beloved's presence. Naru's tears finally gave themselves the release they needed. This slight movement on his part gave her the unexpected comfort she craved from the man she loves. Yes, she loved him-she no longer denied how she felt about the landlord. Keitaro closed his eyes as he felt his lover's body sob. Oh how he loved this woman--so much so, that he may have to let her go.

This went on for a few moments longer: Keitaro staring out at the city while Naru gently sobbed behind him. He didn't look forward to what was coming. In fact, he dreaded it. However, he needed to get some things off his chest now or else risk his future with Naru later.

For her part, Naru felt comfort leaning against Keitaro's back like she was, while holding him as tight as she could without risking hurting him. _Hurting him? Since when has that ever stopped me before _she thought. Then again, that was the problem wasn't it? All Naru has done since she met Keitaro on that fateful day in the hot spring was do nothing but mistrust, belittle and outright pummel him to the Stratosphere anytime she thought he had done something to justify her actions. She never heard his side at all.

Furthermore, she just followed through with her fists (or feet, or whatever the hell was handy) and punished him as she saw fit. Hell, didn't she unofficially recruit Motoko in her quest to make his life a living nightmare whilst he stayed at the inn. _How did he put up with us as long as he did? WHY did he put up with it?_ The answer was of course the most obvious one of all......

He was Keitaro1.

No other explanation seemed necessary.

Naru's sobbing seemed to slow as the seconds passed. Keitaro could feel his lover's body calm behind him and took that as his cue. He didn't break the embrace Naru had on him nor did he break his gaze from the view before him; Instead, he simply said....

"We need to talk."

Naru was afraid this was coming, but decided it'd be better to talk this out once and for all..._or else how do I ever expect us to have something that resembles a marriage if we can't learn to talk things out._

"Y-Yes. I suppose we do." Naru carefully let go of Keitaro and took a half step backward. Her arms folded in front of her much like Mutsumi does, she risked a question. "Can I just say something first?"

The landlord nodded once.

"I'm sorry." She half-expected Keitaro to turn around at that very rare admission, but he simply continued to stare out at the city. She continued, "I'm sorry for doubting you & sorry for accusing you of cheating on me with my best friend." _If she still IS my best friend_, she thought. She didn't realize that she walked toward him until she stood right next to him.

"I just thought –you should know that." She looked at his impassive features a brief moment then looked down at an imaginary point in front of her....waiting.

Keitaro slowly exhaled the breath he was apparently holding in as she spoke. To Naru, it seemed like forever before he finally decided to speak yet she stood there patiently, Lord knows she owed this man THAT much.

"I ....appreciate what you said Naru. I'm sure it wasn't easy to admit you were wrong." He didn't need to face his fiancee' to know she cringed at that last remark. "I'm afraid this goes BEYOND what happened tonight." His body turns slightly in her direction for the first time since she found him. "Doesn't it?"

Naru fought the urge to just throw herself and wrap her arms around him at that moment, but thought better of it as she really didn't believe it would solve anything. To her credit, she finally met his gaze and held it as she answered. "Yes your right. I'm afraid it does."

"So what do we do about it Naru?"

"I-I just don't know right now Kei2"

Keitaro chuckles.

"I don't think you've called me 'Kei2' since we first started getting serious"

Naru gives off a nervous chuckle of her own. "Yea, I suppose it HAS been awhile hasn't it?" She starts relaxing just a little at the slight trip down memory lane, yet still apprehensive.

"Still, we have to figure out what to do about this before we move forward."

_Uh Oh. What exactly does he mean by THAT? _Naru decides that the best way to get the answer she needed was to be direct. They've known each other long enough.

"Keitaro? Are we ok?"

Silence.

Naru took his silence as a negative and began to hold back the tears that threatened to show themselves again. Noticing her pain, Keitaro carefully takes one of her hands in his, squeezes it slightly, and leads her to the nearby swings where they both sat next to one another. What came from his mouth sent cold shivers down Naru's spine.

"I honestly don't know." He said, tears starting to well up as well.

"I really don't know Naru." Keitaro never let her hand go for fear of her running off. He need not have worried as Naru sobbed again, kissing his hand softly and looked at him. Keitaro was crying as well. This was something he had hoped he would never ever say to her.....but it needed to finally be said.

"Do you know how many times I wanted to chuck it all and leave EVERYtime you or Motoko would send me out to space? How many times I cringed EVERY time Kitsune would pull one of her pranks guaranteeing me being used in target practice? Did you know that Shinobu would probably be in the hospital or to put it more bluntly DEAD on those couple of occasions that she had tripped over Sake' bottles on the floor or just plain lost her footingand I happened to be the only one close by? My god, she almost cracked her head on the countertop. Or how about whenever Su decided to "play with me" when she really wanted to test the limits of my so-called invulnerability by using me as her guinea pig for her newest Mecha-Tama Mark whatever-the-hell-number was her latest at the moment?"

So fired up was he that Keitaro bolted off the swing and just stood in front of Naru, his back facing her again. His body was trembling and he didn't hold back the tears he fought earlier, this was a long time in coming he reasoned. _To hell with it, I don't care._

Naru wanted so much to reach out and comfort him as he has tried to do for her on so many occasions, but something told her he wasn't quite finished with what he had to say. Knowing full well that everything he was saying was true _as well as my own fault_. As much as it pained her to do so.....she waited.

"D-Do you know...."

"sniff how many times....."

"my heart broke everytime time none of you even bothered to hear me out---to hear my side of what happened? Even Shinobu, who has NEVER lashed out at me like you and Motoko have, isn't entirely blameless for the bad things that have happened to me. I know she's young and has somewhat of a soft spot for me----"

_You mean he actually KNEW??? _She thought

"----but that soft spot of hers has gotten me into more trouble than I care to remember. My lord, you guys actually thought I'd molest a minor? I love that girl Naru! Hell, I love ALL of you, I don't care what people think anymore! I think I've proven to you guys that I'd do anything for you no matter what it cost me, but all I'd get in return are more frequent flier miles than all the business executives in Japan combined!"

Keitaro turns to face her, angry tears streaming down his face. This startled Naru somewhat, yet she remained in her swing for fear Keitaro would do something rash.

Sensing her unease Keitaro simply said. "Don't worry Naru. As most of you believe---I wouldn't even hurt a fly." This did set Naru's fears aside somewhat.

"----However, that doesn't mean I WON'T defend myself or my family if anyone tries to harm us." Out of nowhere, Keitaro rolls a medium sized stone over his foot, kicks it slightly over his head like a hackey-sack( without touching it with his hands mind you) and like a professional soccer player kicks the stone toward the top of a FlagPole, hitting it squarely, leaving a Wide-Eyed Naru dumbfounded.

_What the hell was THAT_? _Is this what Kanako was talking about?_

Without looking back, the young man explained. "My family has practiced their own brand of martial arts for generations. Both my father and Granny Hina taught me what they knew until about 2 years after we adopted Kanako. After a while, they began teaching Kanako the family arts."

Finding her voice, Naru nervously asked "W-What happened?"

Again Keitaro faced his Fiancee' and with some sadness recalled the day he decided he didn't want to learn to fight anymore.

"Someone got hurt. If you don't mind I really don't want to talk about it now."

Normally Naru would push for a more detailed explanation but decided against it. Quite simply, things still were touch and go between them after what has happened these last few years. _Because of me._ She thought. _Because I thought all guys were perverted Bakas who just wanted one thing out of me. Like the ones that wanted to date me & Kitsune in High School. That first day in the hot spring didn't help matters any, but I guess I didn't care that he had more right to be in the dorm than any of us girls did, huh? Then afterwards when Kitsune accused him of taking advantage of her—Damnit, I of all people know what a prankster she was even before he arrived. I should have listened—but I didn't. Now here we are._

Naru pushed herself off the swing and approached her fiancee', who simply knelt on the ground. She lowered herself as well and knelt in front of him. Keitaro allowed her to take his hands in hers. He noted that Naru's hands were cold as ice and that she was shivering. Without thinking, he took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. She wrapped the jacket a bit tighter to keep her body warm. _Why is he doing this? Why does he always have to be so sweet to me?_

"Keitaro, aren't you cold?" she asked genuinely concerned.

"I'll be fine." He answered.

"No you won't! You'll catch yourself a death of a cold if you don't warm up." She opened one side of the jacket and offered it to him. She looked at him with pleading eyes as she noticed the reluctance in his. "Please."

Keitaro slowly made his way toward Naru and nuzzled himself

next to her. He had to admit that this felt nice sharing his jacket with her. Both of their bodies shivered less as they shared body warmth, Naru took this as her cue to say her peace.

"This probably may not mean much now, but I am truly sorry for what I did." Keitaro was about to interject when Naru softly put a hand to his lips. "Please Kei2. Let me say what I need to say. I-I may not have the courage later." Keitaro nodded once and allowed her to continue.

"When Kitsune and I were in school together. A lot of the guys wanted to date me. I mean, I don't know why, there were plenty of pretty girls in our school." She paused a moment, recalling something. "Kitsune once told me that I was considered some kind of challenge to these boys. You know, 'Let's see who can score with the hot Bookworm.' I mean I REALLY wanted to get into Toudai so bad that all I concentrated on were my studies. I did go out with a few of these guys, but I didn't let them get to first base. When I got sick of them, I'd have Kitsune run interference and break up with them for me." A look of regret started to form on her lovely features.

"Hmph! Some friend I was eh? These guys felt so bad about me breaking it off with them, that they settled on poor Kitsune. At the time, she didn't seem to mind at all, but then rumors started to circulate around the school about her. She started to get this bad rep as being easy and dating what was considered 'my leftovers'. Did I do anything to stop these rumors? I'm not proud to say that I didn't. Instead, I just dated another of Kitsune's future boyfriends. Looking back on it now, I can't believe I did that to her. "

Keitaro moved a little closer to Naru (if that was at all possible) and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder while she took a moment to compose herself.

"Thank You. Anyway, that whole experience left me with a bad sense about guys. I figured all they wanted was to get inside a girl's pants. So you can imagine how I felt that first day when we ended up in the hot spring together." They both started blushing at the memory of that day. "I mean, I never expected a guy to end up in our bath area, let alone NAKED. Looking back on it now, I guess I was the one that umm.....grabbed something I wasn't supposed to huh?"

Keitaro simply answered with a deeper blush than he has ever had

(which also happened to match Naru's more crimson tinge as well) After a few moments, Keitaro was able to find his voice again.

"Is that why you acted the way you did with me?"

Naru didn't need to wait to answer. "Yea. It's no excuse though. Even after that first day, what's happened since then wasn't your fault I guess."

"You guess???"

"No,your right. I should have gotten to know you as an individual BEFORE I passed judgement on you. Then I wouldn't have gotten Motoko involved and maybe I would have told Kitsune to cut out the pranks."

"Naru, we have a better shot at winning the lottery than we do having Kitsune stop her pranks."

"I don't know about that these days." She looked him square in the eye now. "She seems to be mellowing out a lot since she took over running your Aunt's Teashop."

"Maybe she's finally growing up."

"Your right. I think—maybe I should grow up too." She remarked and gave herself a moment before she continued. "Keitaro, I don't know what's going to happen to us now. Quite frankly, I'm scared to death. However, I DO know that I love you and just want you to be happy. You deserve whatever happiness you find. I-I know this is really selfish of me, but I hope you still think you can find some happiness with me." She looked in front of her again...waiting.

Keitaro put his arm around Naru for comfort and gently rocked her back and forth. She once again, put her head on his shoulder.

"W-why are you being so nice to me? After all I've done, Why do you always have to be so nice?" she whispered

"Would you rather I was like those guys in high school?" he asked with a glint of tease in his voice.

"No. I don't ever want you to be anyone but who you are."

"And who would that be?"

She nuzzled on his shoulder some more as she answered, "Just be Keitaro1."

The landlord seemed content with that answer but felt that some things still needed to be said. Naru, sensing this, simply asked.

"What's wrong?"

"It has to change Naru." He looked at her eyes now, "It really has to change."

She had a good idea what he meant by that remark, but decided to ask anyway.

"What does, exactly?"

Keitaro, with some sadness, took one of her hands, balled it into a fist, showed it to her and said. "This does."

Naru expected that. However, it didn't lessen the emotional impact it had as a reminder of how she would normally deal with Keitaro's unfortunate mishaps.

"W-What about Motoko?" she asked meakly. Knowing full well that she wasn't the sole reason for his all- too-frequent trips to the stratosphere.

He pondered that question, "I guess I'm going to have to let her know how I feel too. However, she's not the one I want to spend the rest of my life with though."

_What did he just say?_ Naru's heart beat so fast that it threatened to burst from her chest. _Oh my god, is there still hope?_

Keitaro noticed the sudden change in her demeanor but decided to pretend not to notice. He had to know if she was really sincere. _This will be the test._

"Naru, you have to understand. I am the landlord of an all girls dorm. You know how many guys would kill to be in my shoes?"

_Of course, they all want to get into our pants. That much is obvious but where is he going with this? _She wondered.

"I get to see on a daily basis, the most beautiful girls on the planet. Between you, Mutsumi, Motoko and Kitsune lord knows a guy would go nuts being surrounded by such cute girls."

He stood up letting his half of the jacket fall on Naru's other shoulder. Naru could feel the familiar pang of anger that would normally accompany Keitaro being such a pervert. _Why is he saying this?_

Keitaro pretended not to notice the growing jealousy in her and pressed on.

And do you have to all take a bath together just as I'm taking mine? Geez, I normally need at least 3 pails of cold water near my barrel whenever you girls are bathing. I gotta tell you, there have been many a time that I've wanted to just take a peek.

Naru slowly stood up from where she was and started balling both of her fists, her face started to turn an ugly shade of red. _What did he just say?_

"I mean what harm could it be to take just a peek right?"

_That's IT!!!! _Naru launched herself and started to close the distance between herself and Keitaro. Then she wound up her punching arm as she has done SO many times.

Keitaro didn't move. _Here it comes_. He thought sadly.

When Naru was within a foot of him, she was about to launch another Naru-Punch when something inside her screamed _STOP!_

Halfway into the punch, Naru Narusegawa did just that .....she stopped. Showing more control than she has ever done in the past , she froze her stance a moment, realized what she was about to do, and slowly put her punching hand down joined by her other free hand in front of her. She couldn't do anything else but lower her head in shame. The look on Keitaro's face, once again with tears in his eyes, pretty much said it all.

"See Naru, That's what has to change." Keitaro made no move toward her as she started to visibly shake. Droplets of tears can be seen falling to the ground.

In an attempt to salvage what just happened. Naru offered, "sniff I um, did manage to stop myself though. I've never done that before."

"No you haven't and I REALLY do appreciate that you did stop yourself. Just in case you were wondering, no I wasn't going to try and stop you."

"Why not? You've done it before."

"I was trying to get my point across. That's all"

She considered this and reluctantly agreed with his logic. "That was a pretty sneaky trick you just pulled."

"Yea, I suppose it was." He walked to her and took both hands in his. "Naru, I meant what I said just now."

"Is this another test?" she wondered.

"No. Just some truth. I happen to live with the most gorgeous creatures to ever walk the face of this planet. I care for each of you deeply, and would never invade your privacy, you do know that right."

"What about my diary?"

Yikes! She had him there.

"I'm always going to regret that one. I was just curious. sigh That's no excuse."

"No it's not, but I forgave you for that a long time ago."

"Thanks Naru. "

"It's ok. Besides, I knew what you meant about privacy. For crying out loud, with all the peeks you did end up having you've practically seen each of us naked many times over."

Silence.

"Heh, It's ok Keitaro. We both know it's true. As a guy, I guess it'd be only natural to be curious about girls.

"Um, yea I suppose your right." He blushed again. "Can you blame me though? Before I arrived I've never really had much luck with girls. All of a sudden I become manager of an All-Girl's dorm and my charges end up being so darn cute. I mean, that's like every red-blooded male's fantasy come true."

Naru looked up at him and listened. Keitaro's face was once again starting to turn pink as if remembering something embarrassing.

"You ok Keitaro?"

"Err, I was just remembering that first day again."

Silence.

"I was just thinking.......um, that was the first time I've um ,ever been naked with a girl before."

Keitaro realized he may have gone a bit overboard, he wouldn't blame Naru this one time if she blew her stack. Instead, he saw a slight smile form on those angelic features he loved so much. He wondered what the joke was?

"You know it's funny." Another blush starting to form. "That was the first time I was naked with a guy too."

For a few moments, neither said anything as they didn't know how the other would react. Keitaro sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, as was his trademark, and broke the silence.

"Um, too bad neither of us had our glasses on huh?"

Naru couldn't help but chuckle then gasped as she remembered other things.

"What is it Naru?

"Um, er ....That is."

"What?"

"I am SO sorry I grabbed.....you know."

"I do?" he asked quizzically.

Naru rolled her eyes. "Well I would HOPE so. I mean like I said earlier , I was holding on for dear life while I dragged you from one side of the spring to the other." Naru stepped back and just ...pointed at a spot below Keitaro's belt, hoping he'd get the message.

If there was a record for how deep red a blush can get, both of them broke it 100 times over."

"Gulp! Um, I remember now. Hehe." He said sheepishly

"Well.....that is.....um, I'm sorry that if I hurt you......you know" some more pointing. "Down there."

"Heh, That's ok Naru. Better you did that, than having you kick me." Naru chuckled at that. Remembering something else about that incident, Keitaro produced a mischievous grin that would have made Kitsune proud. "Besides, I've never had an attractive girl ask me if I thought her boobs were getting any bigger."

The open-mouthed, wide-eyed look on Naru's face was so priceless, the landlord wished he had his camera handy.

"Oh my god I can't believe I asked you that!" Make that 1000 times over.

He chuckled, "Yea, you did."

"Well, Mr. Landlord, like you said earlier......too bad you didn't have your glasses on huh?" she asked in as coy a voice as possible." Maybe, just maybe you would have seen something you'd like." Another Kitsune-like moment.

"Yea, its too bad." He almost whispered.

Neither of them could hold back any longer, with as much restraint as possible, both young lovers walked to the other. When they were within inches of each other, Keitaro put a hand to Naru's face, gently caressed it, _good thing it isn't the side Kitsune slapped, _thought Naru, and slowly put her lips to his. For the first and only time that day, the two young Toudai students exchanged a very loving, very meaningful kiss on the one day of the year where love should blossom. Neither one paying any mind to the slight snowfall which started mere seconds after they started their kiss.

Valentine's Day

Author's Notes: Is this the end? Nah! I have a slightly longer than normal epilogue coming up sometime this week( hopefully it'll be this week). Sorry for all the tears that I had flowing this chapter, but even WAY back in February when I started this, I always intended this Chapter to be so full of angst. Don't be too confident you know how his ends too. May not be how you think it will go.

For those that were concerned where I have been, look to Chapter 3 of **In Between** as that explains my Uber long absence.(BTW has been having a helluva time loading it if it isn't there lemme know)

I'd like to also say HEY to those that did read it through Author Alerts and the like and just wanna say Thank You for the kind words. It really meant a lot to me. You guys know who you are.

No Omakes today as I've been working on this since early last night and have continued it since I woke up this morning.( It's about 6pm here on the East Coast)

I do have One MUST READ for today:

Aftermath: Loss and Redemption 2 by hawker-748

A sequel to the excellent Kei/Mot fic. If you havent't read the original, Please do so. It's really good and shows one of the few Mot/Naru rivalries on 


	4. Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of myself and for others to read. So please don't sue

A Love Hina Valentine 

"_Well, Mr. Landlord, like you said earlier......too bad you didn't have your glasses on huh?" asked Naru in as coy a voice as possible." Maybe, just maybe you would have seen something you'd like."_

"_Yea, its too bad." _

_Neither of them could hold back any longer, with as much restraint as possible, both young lovers walked to the other. When they were within inches of each other, Keitaro put a hand to Naru's face, gently caressed it, and slowly put her lips to his. For the first and only time that day, the two young Toudai students exchanged a very loving, very meaningful kiss on the one day of the year where love should blossom. Neither one paying any mind to the slight snowfall which started, mere seconds, after they started their kiss._

(Playground)

It was mere moments since Keitaro Urashima, landlord of the all-girls dorm known as Hinatasou, took his lover (and hopefully current Fiancee') Naru Narusegawa into his arms and exchanged a gentle token of affection between them—yet to them, time seemed to stand still. At last, the pair decided to come up for air _so to speak _and broke their kiss. The two of them smiled, locked eyes for a few seconds, and shivered as they finally noticed the snow that was falling around them.

"Brrr! Where'd this snow come from?" asked Keitaro, rubbing his arms in a futile attempt to warm up.

Naru didn't shiver quite as bad seeing as she was wearing her lover's dinner jacket. "Um, I wasn't exactly paying much attention these last few minutes, remember?" she answered playfully, noting the slight smile forming on the man she loved. "Anyway, we should start heading back. The others are probably going bonkers worrying about us---even without this WONDERFUL snow."

Without realizing WHY she was doing it, Naru playfully danced around the park with her arms wide, as if trying to get as much snowflakes to fall on her as possible.

Keitaro just watched her and smiled. This scene reminded him of when they were kids; happily playing without a care in the world. He loved it when she got like this---all childlike and sweet. He heard her giggling like a kid in a candy store as she continued to prance around the park like she was. After a few moments, Naru made her way toward the landlord and stopped a few paces in front of him----sounding a little winded, but still giggling.

"Hey!" started Keitaro, "Everything ok?" He asked knowing full well that Naru was none the worse for wear after her impromptu dance number.

Naru's breathing was a bit ragged, but nothing to really worry about. She still giggled as she answered him. " That was fun! I Haven't done that in a long while." She noticed him trying to stifle his shivering and felt a twinge of guilt at delaying their trek back to the dorm. She walked up to him and wrapped one of her arms around one of his. "Sorry about that. Let's get you back home before you start to get sick." She offered one side of his jacket again, like she did earlier. To her surprise, he refused---a mischievous grin starting to form on his face.

"Um, Keitaro? Did I do something wr-----ACK!!" Without warning, Keitaro got in front of Naru and grabbed her piggyback style. After the shock of what he was doing wore off, Naru found her voice again and pretending to be annoyed shouted.

"Baka! What do you think you doing?"

Knowing she was really enjoying his little surprise Keitaro remarked, "Would you rather I put you down Naru?"

"No." She almost whispered.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, grinning.

Naru, deciding to add a little mischief of her own, squeezed her legs tighter around his waist and purposely pressed herself against his surprisingly strong back, knowing full well Keitaro was enjoying the feel of her firm breasts pressed against him this way. Naru moved her lips near his ear and seductively whispered. "Yes, I'm QUITE sure Keitaro." She paused, waiting for the inevitable nosebleed to occur----pleased when it didn't happen, she teased. "Question is ....you sure you can handle me?"

Kitsune would be proud.

Keitaro, just started walking towards the dorm in answer to Naru's playful questioning, another grin threatening to split his face in two. Naru, for her part, giggled slightly at her lover and decided to rest her head on one of his shoulders, the jacket managing to drape itself around Keitaro's shoulders as well, giving him some added warmth. Despite her earlier teasing, she liked this, she liked feeling the warmth emanating from Keitaro while he walked home. She felt----protected, while the landlord held her like he was.

Keitaro, for his part, was trying not to dwell too much on how smooth Naru's bare thighs felt as he carried her. _Damn, I thought Motoko had sexy legs with all her training, but this feels like........WOW!_ He tried to will such-----erotic, thoughts from his mind. Instead, Keitaro decided to just focus on the task at hand. If Naru knew of the naughty thoughts running wild in the young man's head right now, she didn't show any sign. She just nuzzled herself on his shoulder and took in his scent.

She liked how he smelled.

_MMM. I forgot how much I like his cologne, especially when we go out._ _Going out? Oh crap!_ She thought guiltily. _The dinner reservations. _Naru was about to apologize for ruining Keitaro's plan for the evening, when she felt him abruptly stop.

Lifting her head off his shoulder (very reluctantly mind you) she had asked. "Is everything Ok? Why did you st---?" Then she realized what he was gazing at, and understood completely. Keitaro had stopped right at the foot of the many steps separating the couple from home. He was gauging whether he should risk carrying her up the long flight with all the snow falling like it was. Naru decided to not be a burden to him and tried to pry herself off, but was surprised when his grip only tightened---a very determined look on his face.

_Uh Oh! I know that look. He can't possibly be serious!_

"Keitaro? I don't think you should -------AAuuu!!!" she screamed.

Keitaro Urashima was known for many things in his life, being a risk-taker wasn't one of them. To Naru's utter terror, the young man didn't simply walk or run up the steps-----he sprinted! _I'm gonna die!_ _I'm gonna die! _Thought Naru as she squeezed her eyes shut in fright and tried to balance her weight as best she could so as not to make the landlord fall. Yet as soon as the terrifying experience began, it ended just as quickly as both of them finally made it to the top of the stairs. Slowly, she opened one eye to make sure this wasn't a nightmare. _We made it? We REALLY made it? _she thought as she felt herself slowly get lowered to the ground. She backed up a step and examined the figure in front of him. Keitaro's breathing was heavy of course, but he wasn't doubled over on the ground like he would be when they first met. _Actually, he wouldn't have been able to pull that stunt back then anyway,_ she remembered.

Keitaro turned to face Naru, smiling, a thin layer of sweat evident on his handsome features as he approached the younger girl.

"I'm sorry I gave you such a scare back there Naru." He paused as he took in another deep breath. "I just wanted to see if I could do it."

Again feigning indignation, she put her hands on her hips. "You creep! I thought we were going to die back there. You're the only immortal one around here you know." Her tone softening as she saw a look of guilt on him. "Then again, that was the most fun I had in a long while." Keitaro smiled a little at that as his breathing came back down to normal.

"Well, we can thank Motoko for that one." He said.

"Huh? What do you mean Keitaro?"

"My stamina." He started. "She's the reason my endurance is so good these days."

"_Endurance? What the hell have those two been------oh I get it." _She thought as she realized what he was trying to pull.

"Hmph! Nice try Keitaro." She said smirking.

"Um, for what, Naru?" he asked genuinely confused.

"That was another test, wasn't it?" she asked still smirking.

Keitaro frowned.

"Naru. That wasn't another test." He said with a straight face.

Naru blinked. "It wasn't?"

"Nope."

"Then what did you mean about endurance just now?" she asked,

dumbfounded.

Keitaro chuckled, _and she says I 'm the pervert? "_Naru, my endurance is so much better because of Motoko's TRAINING!"

"Oh." She whispered, feeling just a little dumb.

"What else did you think I meant?" _As if I already didn't know._

"Nothing." She whispered again, not wanting to make the same mistake she made earlier in the day with Kitsune.

The landlord wasn't letting her off the hook THAT easily. "You thought that Motoko and me....." He didn't need to complete that sentence.

He felt guilty about teasing her just now as he saw the troubled look on his lover's features. "Can you really blame me though?" she looked him in the eyes as she spoke.

"Do you know what it's like living in a place where you know deep down your housemates love the same man you do?"

Keitaro figured it was her turn to vent and simply stayed silent as she continued, taking no notice of how heavier the snow seemed to fall.

"I mean: Motoko went from being a genderless, always-so-serious athlete to being more feminine and playful. She loves you more than she'll ever admit—she's still proud you know." She paused a moment, "Did you know, you're the reason she wants to be a better person? Why she tries so hard to pass the Toudai exams we used to study for? She looks up to you and I think------I think she's afraid what I'd think if she told you how she really felt."

Keitaro was stunned. Of all the girls that were in his charge, Motoko was the LAST person that he felt he made an impact with.

"Su loves you because you remind her of her own brother back in MolMol and feels at ease with you here. She likes playing with you a lot---which were gonna have to have her be careful how she plays with you in the future eh?"

He silently agreed.

"As you reminded me back at the playground, Shinobu has had this big crush on you since you first came here. Like Motoko, she really looks up to her _sempai_." Another pause. "My god! Do you have any idea how gorgeous that girl is going to be when she finally grows up? That girl worships the ground you walk on and would do ANYTHING for you."

Keitaro knew exactly what Naru meant by that last remark, yet still he let her continue. The cold around him seemed to vanish as he took in what Naru was saying.

"I know I thought bad about Kitsune earlier today, and I have to apologize to her when we get inside, but you're the kind of guy that she needs. You know, someone that'll get her out of her bad habits. Like she said earlier, she knows she was a great chunk of why you were in trouble a lot of the time, but I know she genuinely cares for you. I know she'd drop her habits on a dime if she could find someone like you. _Or just you_. _Bad enough I had the hots for Seta too._

Keitaro noted that she hadn't mentioned who gave her that nasty mark on her face. _Hmm, handprint looks bigger than what my sister would do. Had to be Kitsune!_ He thought. Even though he hated violence of any kind (especially any toward himself) he figured it was understandable considering the days events.

"Do I even need to mention Kanako?" She asked.

Keitaro shook his head as he was all too aware how she felt about him. His adoptive sister's infatuation with him seemed to rival Shinobu's, but unfortunately for her---he will always think of her as his little sister. _I wish she'd realize I love her as much as I do. Hell, she doesn't even need to marry me---she already IS an Urashima by right._

Naru shivered a little as she seemed to consider the next and final person on the list. Keitaro, knowing who was next as well, would finally find out once and for all how Naru felt about her only REAL rival for his affections.

"Then there's Mu-Chan." She stated simply.

Keitaro thought it interesting that she reffered to Mutsumi by their childhood nickname.

"Do you know what it's like to know someone, who is essentially, a female version of you, love you like she does? Mutsumi has never really hidden how she feels about you. She always seems so sweet whenever she's around, even more so when YOU are nearby. I know she seems weak at times, what with her fainting and all, but damnit, I wish I was half as strong about my feelings for you as she seems to be."

Slight tears threatened to form again as she finally spoke what was in her heart. Keitaro took out a handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to her.

"T-Thank You." She said. She turned around and held herself close before she continued.

"She's also not shy about showing you her body either."

"Naru...."

"I-It's ok Keitaro. I know she isn't trying to seduce you or anything, and maybe I'm a little jealous because she has such a stunning figure _even if she doesn't realize how stunning it is. _I just know that I wish I was as brave showing you both my feelings----and my body as Mu-chan is." She turned back to face him and again looked him in the eye as she said that last part. "I don't think I have ever told her how much I really admired her . It actually breaks my heart to know she's hurting because of us. Damnit! On top of everything else, she's one of my closest friends to boot." Another pause "I know this sounds selfish, but I'm glad it's not her----or any of the other girls who that you want to marry.

Keitaro said nothing, instead choosing to just slowly nod his head once. Naru was relieved that Keitaro seemed to hold no more malice towards her because of what she finally was able to get off her chest.

Then she remembered the ring.

"Um Keitaro? You DO still want this, right?"

No answer. His face unreadable.

_Oh No! _She thought. Slowly, she pulled the engagement ring from one of her other fingers(she didn't exactly have pockets with the skirt she had on) and held it out to him.

"D-did you want to put this back on?" she asked nervously.

Keitaro, carefully reached for his ring, examined it for what seemed like eternity, and looked back upon the hopeful face of the figure in front of him.

"Do I want to put this back on?" He repeated.

Naru just stood there.

Hoping.

"Ok Naru, I'll answer you now------"

To be Continued.

Kitsune: Hey!

Gotenks01013: What is it now Kitsune?

Kit: WTF is this cliffhanger? You know how I HATE those.

Gote: Heh. Well, I changed my mind about this being the epilogue. I figure I'd milk one more chapter out of Valentine.

Kit: (TradeMark Hand to chin pose - grinning) SOOOO Author-Man. What will it take to let little ole me in on the REAL epilogue.

Gote: Not a Chance Konno.

Kit: Oh really(Massages Shoulder's and neck).

Gote: Um.....That's ....not ....fair Konno!

Kit: (whispers seductively in my ear) I can provide you a service if you let me in on the ending.

Gote: L-Lemme guess.....LIP service?

Kitsune grins.

Gote: Sounds like f- WAITTAMINUTE!!

Kit: (pouts) _Drat_

Gote: (Composing himself) Ahem Kitsune, you know my rule.

Kit: ( rolls eyes)Yea Yea. You won't write yourself getting involved with—

Both: Fictional Characters.

Kit: That's too bad! Guess I'm gonna have to wait for the ending like everyone else huh?

Gote: 'Fraid So Kit.

Kit: (frowns) I don't even let Naru call me Kit.

Gote: (yikes) Sorry about that.

Kit: (smiles again) 's Ok . Your allowed. (starts sauntering away)

Gote: Thanks. Say Hi to everyone for me.

Kit: I will. (stops a second, turns around and gives an innocent peck on the cheek, blushes then starts to run right back)

Gote: Um, Kit? What was THAT for?

Kit: (Final Grin) Silly man. Don't you know when someone's glad to have you back among the living?

Kitsune runs off playfully before I have a chance to answer.

Gote: Heh. Maybe I'll have to write a Story JUST for kit.

Kit: (Out of nowhere) I HEARD THAT!

Gote: ACK!!!! _I hate when they do that_

The sounds of giggling can be heard fading in the distance.

Must Read

**Obsfucation**: by the legendary Andrew Joshua Talon--- Love Hina meets Jerry Springer 'Nuff Said(trust me on this. No description I could give would do Justice to this fic)


	5. Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of myself and for others to read. So please don't sue

A Love Hina Valentine 

"_Um Keitaro? You DO still want this, right?"_

_No answer, His face unreadable._

_Oh No!_ She thought_. Slowly, she pulled the engagement ring from one of her other fingers(she didn't exactly have pockets with the skirt she had on) and held it out to him._

"_D-did you want to put this back on?" she asked nervously._

_Keitaro, carefully reached for his ring, examined it for what seemed like eternity, and looked back upon the hopeful face of the figure in front of him._

"_Do I want to put this back on?" He repeated._

_Naru just stood there._

_Hoping._

"_Ok Naru, I'll answer you now------"_

(In front of the Hinata-Sou)

"-----I'm sorry Naru." He continued in an almost-whisper "I don't think I should put this back on right now."

There it was.

Despite what just happened between them since they spoke down by the playground----it was over. Naru couldn't say she was terribly surprised. After all, since Keitaro first moved in, she has done nothing but punish him for every little thing real or imagined (mainly imagined) hasn't she? Never mind the fact that Keitaro could have defended himself whenever he wanted to. That's what made it worse didn't it? Keitaro being too decent a guy to EVER lift his hand at another woman—despite the fact that said woman caused daily bodily harm to him( as well as recruited others to do the same.)

_All my fault. _She thought somberly

"Naru? Naru are you ok?" asked the landlord genuinely concerned.

"_Why is he still being so nice to me?" _thought Naru sadly as she fought theoverwhelming urge to just bolt away from everything and everyone she has ever known, her body screaming to release the newest set of tears that threatened to pour out.

To her credit, Naru just faced Keitaro with a maturity she wasn't feeling. The falling snow and the cold weather being ignored by both as this will be a major turning point in both their lives from this day forward.

"Y-Yes. I guess I am." She said. "I- I don't blame you Kei. If I was in your shoes ........I guess I would have come up with the same decision." She smiled a very weak smile, trying to hold back her grief....and failing.

Keitaro was not oblivious to her grief. Closing the distance between them, he put a hand to her chin and slowly raised it so that their eyes would meet. This was breaking his heart as bad as he knew it was breaking hers.

It had to be done.

If they were to still have a future together.

"Naru?" He whispered. "Y-You know why I'm saying this , right?"

Naru looked confused. Why would he be asking this of her if she didn't already know the answer? She stayed silent hoping he'd continue.

"It's for our children's sake." He said matter-of-factly.

Naru frowned. _Children? What the hell is he talking about? Isn't_ _this the end? Aren't we done as a couple?_

"Naru? What are our kids going to think if they see their dad get sent out to space everyday by their mom?" He paused, gauging the younger girls' reaction. "Remember Naru, kids tend to imitate what their parents do." Naru's eyes begin to show their understanding. "So what happens if one of our kids decides they want to be "mom" and wants to send "dad" to space?"

_Makes sense._ Thought Naru, who began feeling a growing sense of dread at his last question.

Then she saw the vacant look in his eyes and feared the next question she suspected he was going to ask.

"So what happens when "dad" doesn't share his real dad's so-called immortality?" Despite all the snow, Naru could see the landlord's eyes begin to water. "What then?"

_Oh my God!_ She thought. _Keitaro was thinking of our future!_

Once again she felt shame at underestimating the man in front of her. This was never about just the two of them, apparently Keitaro was thinking far ahead into their marriage. _He wanted kids_, she mused sadly as she felt that it wasn't meant to be. To her surprise, she felt his hands grip hers tight as he pulled her closer.

"Now do you understand Naru?" he asked, desperate that she understood his intentions. "Do you understand WHY I can't put this back on right now?"

Naru slowly nodded once in confirmation.

Then it hit her! _Right now? Could that mean?_

Keitaro smiled, himself understanding the silent question she was about to ask. "Yes Naru, I still want to marry you."

The sense of both joy and relief was so overwhelming that Naru couldn't help but just jump into Keitaro's arms and wrap her own tightly around the man's neck. She was relieved when the landlord returned the fierce embrace with one of his own, gently rocking her back and forth. Keitaro felt the younger girl tremble as the tears that she desperately tried holding back, finally showed their release.

Tears of joy.

Without breaking the hold, for fear of him changing his mind, she looked at him and risked asking---

"But why--?" she never finished her sentence because Keitaro simply put one finger to her lips to quiet her.

"Let's go inside first." Pointing his head toward the door. "It's FREEZING out here"

Both chuckled at his latest remark and walked toward home. As they approached the door, they were surprised when it opened on its own.

"Ara! They are back!" Yelled a very relieved Mutsumi Otohime.

As one, the whole Hinata gang rushed to meet the very cold pair and just stopped short of approaching them.

"Ara! Kei-Kun, Na-Chan, You must be very cold. I will get a blanket to wrap yourselves in." Before they could protest that they were in fact, fine---The young Okinawan rushed to get the blankets she had promised.

Both Keitaro and Naru noted that while Mutsumi, Kitsune, and even Kanako seemed cheerful(despite all that happened) , Motoko, Su, and Shinobu still seemed somber at their part in the day's tragic events.

It was Shinobu who first approached the pair—Specifically Keitaro as she bowed respectfully before him.

"S-sempai? I-I am sorry for doubting you. I should have had more faith in you. P-Please don't take it out on Naru-Sempai." She quietly returned to her other companions.

Keitaro could have said something right there but decided to wait for both Motoko and Su to say their peace. The latter slowly walking(not bouncing as per her usual) toward them.

"Um, H-Hiyas Keitaro!" She said VERY nervously, her arms behind her back. "Um! WhatShinomuSaid" she said very quickly as she bounded back to her spot next to Shinobu who looked shocked at what had happened.

Kanako smirked and Kitsune rolled her always-closed eyes in disbelief.

Motoko was next.

Very formally she walked toward the landlord, bowed as Shinobu had, and in an act that shocked everyone (even Kanako.) presented the family sword of the Shinmei school to him while looking down in shame.

"Urashima!" She said in a low but formal tone. "For my part in this travesty, I hereby relinquish the blade of the Aoyama. I am unworthy of the Shinmei school ---a-and unworthy to be your....friend."

Keitaro blinked. _Is she serious?_

Motoko has never been so formal to him. Figuring he needed to act before the younger girl totally lost it, the landlord put a reassuring hand on the samurai's shoulder and motioned for her to rise.

"Motoko-chan, I'm sorry but I can't accept your sword."

"Then I am truly unworthy!" She said with more than a hint of sadness.

_Great Going Urashima! _He thought_, Now she REALLY thinks she isn't good enough to be your friend. _Keitaro racked his brain trying to figure out this dilemma---when it hit him. _May even be crazy enough to work_, he thought. He clears his throat and begins.

"Ok Motoko-chan, I accept your sword." He said, trying to match her earlier formal tone while the others around them gasped trying to figure out what his game was. Poor Motoko seemed saddened that she had to give up the one thing that meant the world to her because she thought she did wrong.

"However, as the new owner of this, very beautiful gift, I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to properly take care of it. I suppose I'll need to hire a caretaker for its proper upkeep." Everyone grinned as they knew where Keitaro was going with this. For her part, so did Motoko, but for the interest of saving face, decided to play her part in his act.

"Um, I know of such a caretaker Urashima. I am told that she is experienced in these matters and would be honored to look after it for you."

Keitaro smiled, _Damn_ _I need to thank Kitsune for showing me how to be devious. _Again he cleared his throat

"Then I leave it to you to bring it to her---under one condition." He paused ( for dramatic effect) " I'd like to meet this new caretaker."

Motoko frowned in confusion, as did everyone else trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"U-Urashima? I don't understand." She said, again with some sadness and she thought she misunderstood him ---again.

Keitaro just looked the other in the eye with genuine affection, hoped he knew what he was doing, and said simply, "So that I can give her a hug."

Everyone gasped in shock—except Naru, who simply stood there.

Motoko couldn't hold back the surprise that welled up inside her. _Hug me? Surely he can't be serious?_ Motoko looked at Naru and was surprised when the older girl simply nodded once and smiled. _This can't be. _She thought. But in reality, isn't this what she wanted?

Slowly, as if in a dream, Motoko slowly reached out to Keitaro who also nodded, and circled her arms around him. Keitaro, similar to what happened with Naru earlier, returned the hug –rocking her. _T-this can't be happening_, Thought the young samurai, smiling, tears welling up inside her as well.

Once again she was surprised as she felt not one but TWO sets of arms, smaller than hers encircle the two of them. _Su and Shinobu_ she thought. Keitaro's intentions were unmistakable.

He forgave them.

As he always does.

They felt shame.

Naru, being the fourth (and most major) player in the day's massive misunderstanding joined in the group hug as well. Apologies could be heard from the 3 younger girls for causing their friends unnecessary grief.

Mutsumi, after finally procuring a warm blanket, finally arrived and witnessed the emotional scene before her.

For once, she was speechless.

She simply smiled.

........again, NOT the end (Ain't I a stinker?)

Naru: Yes you are Damnit!

Gotenks01013: Oh. It's you Naru.

Naru: (Vein throbbin) What do you mean _Oh. It's you_?

Gote: (sigh) Sorry Naru.

Naru: _What the hell. Since when does he apologize to ME?_

Gote: Since ......now.

Naru: Ack!

Gote: What?

Naru: For a minute there, I thought you could read thoughts.

Gote: Well, considering that I'm the one writing them---I can, so to speak.

Naru: (Nervous giggle) Heh. Forgot about that.

Gote: It's alright.

Naru: ........

Gote: What?

Naru: Who are you and where is the REAL Gotenks01013?

Gote: Heh. It's really me Naru. I've just been---away is all.

Naru: So I've heard.

Gote: Yea?

Naru: Yea. Both Keitaro and Motoko thought I should read In Between Chapter 3 and Kitsune thought I should be in this next omake.

Gote: Keitaro? Not BAKA or PERVERT?

Naru: Nah! I figure there's a lot of these stories that have me call him that.

Gote: I guess your right.

Naru: I've been known to be at times.

Gote: _Still a bit arrogant I see._

Naru: HEY I READ THAT!!

Gote: Heh. Nice to see some things still never change.

Naru: Um, I suppose.

Gote: ....What is it?

Naru: Promise me one thing, TWO things actually.

Gote: Um, I will after you say what they are.

Naru: It has to be an Urashima promise---Cuz if it is, I'll know it'll come true.

Gote: Um ok. But you still have to tell me what they are.

Naru: Ok. #1 Please don't change. Whatever has happened to you---just don't change.

Gote: Naru? What are you—

Naru: #2 DON'T GIVE UP! I mean, if Keitaro can finally make it into Toudai( after 3 times) and finally keep his promise to his promise girl then you can go on as well.

Gote:.....

Naru: _Finally! He doesn't know what to say_.

Gote: I READ THAT!!!

Naru: ACK!

Gote: (chuckles) I promise! I know what your saying and for what its worth. Thanks.

Naru smiles and starts to walk off outside of Author-Space. She turns around and says—

Naru: By the way, don't forget your real friends out in the real world.

Gote: I won't Naru. They have always been there for me as well as my family.

Naru: Good.

Gote: Anyway,I'll see you in the REAL epilogue.

Naru: (Smirks) Yea Right. See yas. Oh! Almost forgot. Kitsune wanted to know if you were serious about writing something for her after you were done with this one.

Gote: I would, but I promised Shinobu that I'd write something for her first and anyhow, I really need to get back to either FRIEND or WARRIOR. If I don't, don't know WHAT the outside world will do?

Naru: Err, I suppose your right. G'Night Gotenks-san.

Gote: G'Night.

Must Read: A Love Hina Goodbye: by Songlark2000

What? Can't find this future classic? That is because it hasn't been uploaded yet. It's her first attempt at fanfiction and it's really very good. If I seem a little biased, it's because she is a very good friend who's been there when I was at my low point and helped bring me out of it. However, she's just a good person all around so please give this a read as soon as its uploaded. You won't be disappointed.


	6. Best Friends?

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of myself and for others to read. So please don't sue

A Love Hina Valentine 

_Slowly, as if in a dream, Motoko slowly reached out to Keitaro who also nodded, and circled her arms around him. Keitaro, similar to what happened with Naru earlier, returned the hug –rocking her. T-this can't be happening, Thought the young samurai, smiling, tears welling up inside her as well._

_Once again she was surprised as she felt not one but TWO sets of arms, smaller than hers encircle the two of them. Su and Shinobu she thought. Keitaro's intentions were unmistakable._

_He forgave them._

_As he always does. _

_They felt shame._

_Naru, being the fourth (and most major) player in the day's massive misunderstanding joined in the group hug as well. Apologies could be heard from the 3 younger girls for causing their friends unnecessary grief. _

_Mutsumi, after finally procuring a warm blanket, finally arrived and witnessed the emotional scene before her._

_For once, she was speechless. _

_She simply smiled._

(Hinata-Sou):

It had been a few moments since Keitaro forgave Motoko, Shinobu, Su and Naru and broke the group hug that he, himself, had started. Kanako had kept a respectful distance from everyone while Mutsumi approached the small group and beamed happily that her friends were becoming more and more like family again; despite the misunderstandings of the day. Even though she understood that most folks thought she was clueless at times, she seemed to have an uncanny way of sensing the emotional well-being in others (Both Keitaro and Naru in particular).

It was this sense that prompted her to gently grab Naru's hand and lead her away from the group---toward a still very disgruntled Kitsune, who couldn't bring herself to look at her former best friend in the eye. Keitaro's worried gaze met the young Okinawan's in silent question. Mutsumi met his gaze and motioned to both his fiancée' and her former best friend. Keitaro understood her intentions immediately and nodded once in approval.

Naru, sensing what her childhood friend had in mind, became nervous. After what had happened, she couldn't bring herself to look at Kitsune either—the look of obvious shame written all over her face at the terrible accusations she made of her. Mutsumi, seemingly oblivious to their hard feelings( or maybe NOT so oblivious as she would have people believe) gently took the fox lady's hand and with a little coaxing, led both girls next to Keitaro's enormous choco that Kitsune had helped him make earlier that day. She then put both Kitsune's and Naru's hands together( and was pleasantly amused at their discomfort), kissed them both lightly on their uninjured cheeks, and simply said, in her usual melodic voice

"Talk"

She then left them alone and glided back to Keitaro and the rest of the family.

Nothing was said between the two for a few nervous moments, Naru looking down at an invisible point on the floor while Kitsune, with arms folded across her chest, simply looked to one side, frowning. Finally, realizing that she was the reason that everything went to hell this day, Naru swallowed hard and broke the strained silence between them.

"I understand if you don't believe me after what I did, and it would serve me right if you didn't want me as your friend anymore.."

She paused, taking in a breath and slowly releasing it.

"..But I hope you just let me say what I have to say. Even if.it means it's the last thing you let me say to you."

Kitsune opened one of her eyes and cocked it in her direction, arms still folded in defiance. "Go on." She simply said.

Naru seemed hopeful at that small statement, but decided to not get TOO hopeful.

"I'm sorry Kit." Naru looked up to se Kitsune slowly shake her head and chuckle sarcastically in disbelief."

"Gonna take more than THAT girl." Whispered the resident party-girl.

"I know it is Kit. I know." She took a tentative step toward her oldest friend. "But I didn't want to apologize for JUST the terrible things I did to you today."

"Not JUST me Naru." Seethed Kitsune.

"I know that too , but Keitaro and I had a good talk, probably the most important talk we have ever had since him and I became----you know."

"You can say it Naru. I AM a big girl you know."

"Yes you are Kit and that's why I'm glad Keitaro and I talked like we did. It made me realize how much the people I really care about in this world mean to me. It made me realize not only how much I took him for granted...."

Kitsune softened her expression a little and cocked her head slightly toward Naru, wondering where she was going with this.

"....but how much I took YOU for granted too." Naru's eyes were getting misty as she remembered what she had said to her fiancée' not mere moments ago.

"Naru? You don't have to..."

"Yea I do Kitsune." She interrupted. She can feel tears once again welling up inside but did NOT look away from Kitsune.

She owed her THAT much.

"I'm sorry I did what I did in high school. Dating those boys and then having you break up with them for me. I'm sorry I didn't defend you when the whole school made up those nasty rumors about you when you dated some of them." She was shaking now.

"N-Naru? You don't have to do this?" To her surprise, Kitsune also felt her eyes welling up. "It's ok."

Naru just shook her head. "No Kit! It's isn't ok at all. All I have done since Keitaro arrived was sending him to the moon every chance I got for things he didn't even do. Yet I didn't lift a finger when the REAL jerks and perverts of the world call my best friend all sorts of names behind your back."

_Not really behind my back, but who cares?_ Thought Kitsune.

"I-If I was really your friend, I would have considered your feelings and helped you. Instead, I was just a selfish bitch."

"No comment."she said half-jokingly.

What was meant to lighten the mood instead made Naru feel even worse. Kitsune couldn't really be too mad at Naru for very long. The fact of the matter was they were more like sisters. Like family.

_And family is supposed to stick together. _

"Hey Hey Hey. No more of that now kiddo, ok? Your making ME do that now" she couldn't take it anymore, she took Naru in her arms and following Keitaro's lead, gently rocked her best friend while they both shared a good cry.

"I-I Love you Kitsune and I'm sorry I did what I did." She paused and looked up at her friend. "I'm sorry about Seta. I didn't realize you had a crush on him too."

_Not the only one._ Thought the older girl.

Almost sensing her thoughts, Naru felt she needed to add. "I'm sorry about Keitaro too."

"Now hold on there girl." She started, while wondering how Naru knew what she was thinking. "I guess it's no secret now how all of us feel about that man."

Naru stayed silent as she remembered what she confessed to Keitaro outside.

"You gotta remember one thing though Naru. As much as each of us love that man, he cant help who he falls in love with. He has a right to choose who he wants to give his heart too you know." Even though she knew what she said was right, it still hurt her to face the fact that someone else had the landlord's heart.

"He's very special Naru. I just hope that whatever you guys talked about outside sinks in that thick skull of yours." She playfully knocked on top of Naru's head. Naru started to feel a little better .

So did Kitsune.

"Remember though, I meant what I said earlier." She paused, looking Naru in the eye. "If you don't start treating that man right, one of us will."

Matching her gaze, Naru returned, "If it ever comes to that, then I hope it IS one of you guys that he gives his heart too."

Another pause.

"Then I'll know he is being loved by someone who cares for him as much as I know they do. You know what; I'll be fine with that."

This DID surprise Kitsune and she blinked...twice.

_Keitaro_, she thought, _what the hell did you guys talk about outside?_

Author's notes: Before anyone complains about this NOT being the epilogue I keep hinting at, I apologize. I plum forgot I had to resolve the whole Naru/Kit thing. Don't think I've seen Naru actually talk to Kitsune about their high school days like this. I hope I got it right. No Omakes tonight as I have to get some studying done and I don't have time to write up one proper. However, I DO have time for a Must Read.

**Our New Beginning**: by Mr-Winkie

This wonderful sequel to **The Path Within **explores the life of Both Keitaro and Kitsune after the events of the original story. Very sweet and light-hearted story for anyone who like romance with their Love Hina.

Oh BTW. Please give Chapter 2 of this fic another look, added some more content with everyone's favorite mad scientist and her Mecha-Tama. I had a problem with me not writing Su more in this fic. Tell me what you guys think. As always, be good and take care of each other.


	7. Resolutions!

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of me and for others to read. So please don't sue

A Love Hina Valentine 

"_Remember though, I meant what I said earlier." Kitsune paused, looking Naru in the eye. "If you don't start treating that man right, one of us will."_

_Matching her gaze, Naru returned, "If it ever comes to that, then I hope it IS one of you guys that he gives his heart too. Then I'll know he is being loved by someone who cares for him as much as I know they do. You know what; I'll be fine with that."_

_This DID surprise Kitsune and she blinked….twice._

_Keitaro_, she thought_, what the hell did you guys talk about outside?_

(Inside Hinata-Sou)

"Um…Are you two going to be ok?"

"ACK!" So intent on her conversation with Naru that Kitsune never saw the subject of her latest thought approach the pair, unintentionally startling her. She was so surprised she practically jumped out of her skin….

…..and fell on the floor with a solid THUMP!

"Kitsune!"

Worried that he caused further harm to his friend, Keitaro rushed to her side immediately. Naru bent down to help, all the while giving Keitaro a mock scowl.

"You meanie. Don't you know you should NEVER interrupt a private conversation between best friends?"

Keitaro silently answered her with a genuine smile as he bent down to help the resident fox girl up as well.

"So, um, does this mean that you two patched things up?"

Naru, for her part, just looked at Kitsune with hopeful eyes. Despite what she just told Keitaro, the question was never really answered.

Kitsune just looked at her, then at Keitaro and grinned as only the fox girl can.

_Uh Oh_ thought both the landlord and his "maybe" fiancée' simultaneously.

"You know Keitaro. Naru is half right. You should also NEVER sneak up on a lady like that. Who knows what could happen, hmmm?" she asked suggestively as she put her face next to his.

"Um, Kitsune?" Keitaro started nervously, "Isn't this kind of what got us into this mess to begin with?"

Kitsune immediately straightened herself up as she realized the landlord was right. Even though Naru falsely accused them of having an affair earlier that night, the last thing she wanted was to put more fuel on the fire as it were.

"Yea, I suppose your right Mr. Landlord." She said with some disappointment. "Guess my days of teasing you are over eh?"

It was Naru who gave the fox girl a surprising answer.

"Kitsune, it's ok if you tease him once in a great while I suppose." She paused, trying to phrase her words carefully. "I mean, he IS a guy after all and I know Keitaro loves the attention." For the second time that night, Naru stared at some invisible point in front of her and just folded her hands together.

Both Keitaro and Kitsune turned to face each other, then back at Naru with eyes wide opened in disbelief (which is a rarity for the party girl), not believing these words were coming out of Naru's mouth. Keitaro stepped closer to his study-mate and playfully placed a hand on her forehead as if checking for a fever.

"Hey!" exclaimed Naru, "What's the big idea?"

"Hmm."

Naru starts to roll her eyes as Kitsune tries in vain to stifle a chuckle.

"Who ARE you and where is the REAL Naru?"

"Knock it off baka." Says Naru playfully, once again not meaning her remark. "It's really me."

Keitaro, hand still on her forehead, seemed to ignore her last remark as he turned his face toward his "partner in crime".

"I don't know Kitsune. You've known her longer than I have." He paused looking right back at Naru who seemed a little bit annoyed. "You'd better get over here and take a look –just to be certain."

Kitsune, with some difficulty, swallowed back the massive chuckle-fit that threatened to overtake her, put on her poker face, and strolled over to Naru. She ignored Naru's expression and grabbed her wrist while pretending to check her pulse.

"Lemme see here." She paused. "MM-hmm, MM-hmm……ah HA" Even though Keitaro knew that Kitsune was following his lead, neither him nor Naru knew where she was going with this.

"Well, Kitsune? Is it really Naru?"

Kitsune let go of the younger girl's wrist and just looked her up and down while doing her trademark hand to chin motion.

Naru just stared, nervous under her oldest friend's scrutiny as Keitaro looked on with interest. After a few moments Kitsune stood next to the landlord.

"Well Keitaro, I gotta say-I don't know who this imposter thinks she is." She points her thumb Naru's way, frowning, the younger girl's face starting to visibly blanch as she prepared herself for a possible verbal assault despite their conversation a moment ago. Keitaro looking confused as well, hoping he didn't cause a larger rift between them with his joke.

"-The only person I see in front of me-"

Naru visibly tensed, preparing herself for the worst.

"-is my best friend." Kitsune stated with a grin.

Keitaro smiled.

_What did she just say? _Naru, quite simply, was stunned. _Did she just say what I thought she said? _Naru's body started to relax, she felt her eyes, once again, get misty eyed as she smiled at her oldest, dearest friend. "Oh Kit." She whispered. "T-Thank You"

"Heh, don't worry about it girl." Said Kit, while folding her arms across her ample chest, fighting back some misty eyes of her own. "Never COULD stay mad at you for very long anyhow." Kitsune tried sniffing back her tears—and failed. "Damnit all, I thought we already did this bit a few minutes ago."

The younger girl responded, chuckling a little between her crying, "Y-yea, I thought we did too." She approached Kitsune slowly, and like Keitaro before her, started to embrace her best friend. Both them, once again, sharing a good cry. So intent on their mini-reunion that they never noticed Keitaro approach the pair again. He reached into his pocket and offered them some tissue.

Both girls took the offered tissue of course, but looked confused.

"Keitaro?" Asked Naru, "You didn't bring your handkerchief?"

Keitaro gave his study mate an amused look as he remembered where he put it.

"Um, Naru?"

"Yea."

Keitaro just pointed at his coat pocket. The coat that Naru forgot she was still wearing.

Naru, dumbfounded, reached in and felt the item in question. "Um, never mind." _I was wondering why it still felt so warm in here. _She thoughtas she slipped off his coat and carefully hung it on a nearby chair feeling VERY embarrassed for asking such a simple question she had already had the answer to.

Both Kitsune and Keitaro shared a slight chuckle at Naru's expense-it was only fair considering the situation she put them in earlier. Deciding to let her off the hook, Keitaro added—

"Besides, I need as much tissue as my pockets can hold." He paused, like Naru he tried to phrase his next words carefully. "Especially, with how many, um, nosebleeds I have around here." He blushed.

Kitsune grinned, again.

She saw an opening and like her trademark, just had to take it.

"Can't say as we all blame you sugah." She leaned in like before, this time counting on Naru to stay as level headed as she seems to have been since the pair came back in from the cold and whispered seductively. "I mean you DO live with some very fine examples of womanhood and you know we almost always take a hot, relaxing bath together. The hot spring IS, after all, within site of your barrel. Why, it's enough to get a grown man all bothered up, aint it Keitaro?

"Um, Kit?" asked Keitaro, trying to remind her of his earlier statement, yet feeling just a little **bit** warmer than a second ago.

"Heh, its ok Keitaro." Offered Naru, "Kitsune is just being herself is all." _I hope_

"She's right Mr. landlord" added the fox lady, in as coy a voice as possible, yet coming within inches of his face. "Like Naru said— I'm just…..being…..me." Kitsune's face was so close Keitaro thought she was going to really kiss him. He started to back away as he didn't want to throw away everything that happened. Naru stood there openmouthed, and just stared. _Oh no, she wouldn't_

Too late!

"NOOGIE!" yelled Kitsune as she managed to get the distracted Keitaro in a firm headlock and give him a playful noogie to his head. Ignoring the toudai student's protests in the process. Naru, relieved that she was once again wrong about her oldest friend, decided to join in the fun.

"Hold on Kit", added Naru, "I'll take this end." This was the first time since they came back in that Naru sounded so….happy, genuinely happen.

"You better hurry up girl." Started Kitsune, "Who knows how long I'll be able to hold on to lover boy here."

Keitaro, for his part, could have broken out of the headlock at anytime but decided to just live the moment (as well as see how Naru handles this impromptu development). However, he was unprepared for the pair of hands that immediately found two of his worst ticklish spots.

_Oh Crap! _He thought in genuine fright_. NOT THAT! _

Again. Too late.

The laughter started to rack his body almost immediately after Naru attacked his tickle zones. Kitsune, delighted that her best friend got the hint, decided to find some tickle spots of her own.

_Oh Kami not THAT! _Now Keitaro had TWO gorgeous women tickling him to death.

"Hey girl, Why didn't you tell me Keitaro was super ticklish?" Chuckled Kitsune.

"I kinda found out by accident one night." Naru couldn't help but blush as she remembered just HOW she found out (after a pretty heavy make out session between the two)

Kitsune, able to guess just how her best friend found out thought, _Good for you girl Nice to see that some of me finally managed to rub off on you. _

Despite their unrelenting assault on his tickle spots, Keitaro decided he had enough. One thing he learned recently from Motoko was to block out as many external forces as possible in order to focus on one's chi.

_In case your enemy seeks to use forms of distraction in order to gain the advantage. Urashima! Always remember your training and it will serve you well._

With that memory, Keitaro's discipline asserted itself and he attempted to pry the girls off of him with a slight burst of chi energy focused outward—despite their massive advantage. He felt the buildup of energy from his center and expanded it in one concentrated move.

Fortunately for him—it worked. The girls, unprepared for Keitaro, of all people, to use a modified Shinmei technique, were pushed off of him.

Unfortunately for him-it worked TOO well. His defensive attack caused Naru to start falling backward faster than Keitaro had intended with Kitsune not far behind. Both risked injury at Keitaro's hands.

_NO!_ thought the landlord in terror as he grasped the situation immediately. Without thinking, he moved forward as fast as he could and managed to grab both of their wrists, just as they were about crash down of the floor. Relieved, he started to pull them both back up to a standing position-when the usual happened.

Keitaro tripped.

He began to fall backwards while still holding both Kitsune and Naru, and landed hard on the floor—both girls landing right on top of him.

Keitaro groaned.

The first thing he noticed was that both his head and back hurt. The second thing he noticed was that he couldn't move because both girls were on top of him (normally he wouldn't have minded but it wasn't exactly what he had in mind at the time). Thirdly, he felt something soft press against his lips.

It was someone else's lips.

Lips that tasted like peaches.

Keitaro had opened his eyes to see who it was (he didn't realize they were closed) and was relieved to find that it was Naru's mouth on his. He heard her groan as she opened her eyes and looked into his. When she realized what she was doing, she blushed another fierce shade of crimson and took her mouth off his.

Keitaro was amused by her embarrassment again, but instead of offering the usual apologies, he stated: "It's not nice to tickle someone when they aren't expecting it."

Naru, her head clearing some, countered seductively, "But then it wouldn't be any fun now would it?" she chuckled a little.

"I suppose not." As he said that, Keitaro noticed the last thing he was feeling. His eyes grew wide as he realized something was grabbing against his, "friend", which was starting to grow by the second. Naru noticed his own shade of crimson and asked. "You ok Keitaro?"

"Um, I-I will be once you let go."

"Let go of what? What are you talking about?"

"C'mon Naru, Quit playing around!"

"I'm not playing. What the heck are you talking about Keitaro?"

Keitaro whispered, "Naru, could you PLEASE let go of my, ahem, "friend?" he was annoyed when Naru still didn't understand, "You know, the one you grabbed when we first met here?"

Keitaro was relieved when Naru's eyes opened wide in understanding, but had a chill sent through him when she stated, "Um, Keitaro? T-That's not me." To prove her point she waves both hands in front of his face.

Whatever it was holding on to him was still there.

"I-if it's not you then?" he stopped himself, as the answer was all too obvious. _Oh Boy._

At about the same time that Naru had pulled her face from Keitaro's, the resident fox girl groaned. This was the third time today that Kitsune Konno got knocked to the ground and she was starting to get annoyed. _This is getting ridiculous_, she thought. She began rubbing the side of her face that hit the floor and was relieved when she didn't feel any cuts or bruises. _Anyone get the number of that train? _She thought again as she remembered what had happened a moment ago. Kitsune decided that she better try to get herself off the floor and was about to get up-

-until she realized her hand was stuck under something heavy. On instinct she tried to pry herself but only managed to squeeze what was under her hand instead. Problem was whatever it was…..it was growing.

"What the…?" she whispered. Then her eyes opened wide as she realized who was on top her and WHAT she was squeezing. _Oh hell!_

"Kitsune stop squeezing!"

"Heh, You sure you want me too?"

"Kit, stop playing around!"

"I will as soon as you get off my hand Naru."

"I can't! My hair is under something."

"Crap that's me."

"Well get up, Baka!"

"I can't! You're on top of ME!"

"Are you saying I'm FAT?"

"NO!"

"If someone doesn't move soon something's gonna get off soon whether it wants too or not."

"Damnit, you just had to say that right now didn't you?"

"Keitaro don't you DARE nosebleed now!"

"It's not my nose I'm worried about!"

"You know Keitaro; this could be your fantasy come true.

"CUT THAT OUT KIT!"

"Speaking of which, have you considered cutting your hair, we'd probably be standing up right now."

"KITSUNE!"

"Well now, did we come at a bad time?" The bickering trio stopped as they heard the new voice ask the question. Kanako Urashima stood over them, amused.

"My My Oni-Chan, I always knew you were a stud, but this," she motioned to both Naru and Kitsune, "hell even I didn't know you had it in you." She stated with just a bit of jealousy.

"This isn't what you think Kanako-Chan".

"Isn't what? The love of your life tangled on top of you VERY closely while her very sexy best friend has her way with you?" She slowly started to grin so wide it made Kitsune's best look small.

"URASHIMA! What is the meaning of this?" asked Motoko as she entered the room.

"AAauu!" yelled Shinobu while witnessing her sempai in yet another compromising position.

"Ara, Kei-Kun. I'm jealous. I want to play with you as well."

"OH LORD!" exclaimed the pinned Keitaro. Even though Mutsumi didn't mean it in a suggestive way, the landlord's current position didn't exactly do things to make him think otherwise.

"Guys? Some help here. If things were different I normally wouldn't mind but if I don't let go REAL soon he's gonna blow!"

"KITSUNE YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" cried Naru.

The surrounding girls snapped out of their initial shock and amusement and started to untangle the trio. Kanako lifted Keitaro just enough for Mutsumi to gently pull the bulk of Naru's hair that somehow managed to get trapped under the landlord while the stronger Motoko pulled her mentor off of him. Once she was clear, Kitsune finally managed to let go of Keitaro's "friend" while Naru grabbed Keitaro's jacket and covered his lap as to not further embarrass him. Keitaro finally let out a breath that seemed to be held on forever as relief washed through him finally.

The girls just stared.

"Hey! Keitaro's has a woody!" Teases Su, who started jumping around the room as usual.

"Stop that Su!" Stated Shinobu, coming to her sempai's defense. "Sempai just got….excited, that's all." It was the young chef's turn to blush with her hands folded in front of her, as she has never seen Keitaro –manhandled in such a fashion.

"Woody nothing." Whispered Kitsune "was more like a flippin tree trunk."

"Ara, did you just say something Kitsune-Chan?"

"ACK! Um uh NO Mutsumi" started the fox girl as she hoped no one had just heard her very complimentary remark to Keitaro's manhood. "I was just mumbling to myself is all."

"Ara Ara"

_Whew that was close_. Thought the younger woman, as she saw her best friend, very carefully lift Keitaro up from the floor. _Heh, the swelling must have gone down finally_. Kitsune couldn't help but chuckle in spite of herself. When she saw Naru give her a dirty look she just said, "Oh come on Naru! That WAS an accident and you know it."

"I know it was Kit!" Countered Naru, with a little more force than she intended. "You could have at least pretended that you didn't enjoy that as much as Keitaro did."

"Naru, I didn—

"Oh No!" she started, this time facing Keitaro. "I know I messed up bad earlier, but at LEAST admit that you enjoyed that."

"What do you think? Like my sister had said, it's not every day my gorgeous fiancé presses her body next to me while her best friend—

"-SEXY best friend-." Added Kitsune with a smirk

"-Sigh! SEXY best friend gets a bit TOO acquainted with a certain member of my anatomy."

"Member? Good choice of words Oni-Chan."

Keitaro just sighed.

"See? That wasn't so ha—"Naru stopped as what Keitaro just said started to sink in.

"Fiancé's?" she paused hoping that once again she heard him right. "Does that mean?"

Keitaro started to chuckle again. "I thought we covered this outside when it started snowing?"

"I thought we did too?" The two lovers just stared at each other smiling.

"Ara, how nice! All is well then."

_Damn!_ Thought Kanako, _There goes the neighborhood_.

"YAY Keitaro's and Naru are gonna get married again."

"Um, Su."

"It is well Urashima. It is as it should be."

"Uh, Motoko."

"Naru-sempai? Does this mean sempai will wear his engagement ring again?"

Everyone fell silent. They all remembered how Keitaro had left the ring earlier in the night. Naru just plumb forgot about it. Poor Shinobu, thinking she said something wrong, just folded her hands in front of her and put her head down.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"she felt someone put their hand on her delicate shoulder.

It was Keitaro.

"It's ok Shinobu-Chan. You didn't say anything bad."

"Um, Keitaro?"

"Yes Naru."

"You just said that I'm still your fiancée right."

"Yea."

"I'm confused, if we're still getting married then why wouldn't you want to wear the ring again."

"Isn't it obvious?" Answers Kanako coolly. "Oni-Chan doesn't think you're ready yet."

"Kanako! You should stay out of Urashima's affairs."

"Kendo girl, I AM an Urashima remember? That makes it my affair."

"Even so—"

"She's right." Whispers Naru, Then looks at the swordswoman. "Kanako is right, Motoko."

"But Naru-sempai-"

Naru slowly strolls over to her friend and gently puts a finger on her lips to quiet her.

"Hear me out and maybe you'll understand. Lord knows I finally got it." Naru looks at Keitaro who nods his head in silent permission to tell them what transpired outside.

"Let's go back in the living room and Keitaro and I will explain."

The residents, led by Naru, made their way back to the living room where she begins to explain everything that happened from the moment she found Keitaro in the playground. The girls listen intently as he adds his part in that night's events as well. The two lovers held nothing back, from Keitaro's frustration of his supposed perversions to the all too common results. Naru also mentioned her fears, from the days in high school to the present day. It was sort of an explanation of how she became what she was. Motoko, once again bowed her head in shame at her part in things, while both Su's and Shinobu's eyes began to water. Each girl seemed lost in their own thoughts.

_Urashima! I will continue to work to regain my honor in your name. I regret that I have caused you so much pain. Naru-sempai, do not fear, I will not attempt to steal Urashima from you._

_I didn't think Keitaro's was really hurt. He's supposed to be immortal, that why I let him play with my mecha- tamas._ _Why would Naru be afraid of Su?_ Now Su wasn't so sure about things. _Su loves her family._

_Sempai, I'm sorry I over-react whenever I see you in trouble. I didn't think they'd cause you even more trouble. I didn't know that you knew how I felt, but I'm glad. I love you too Naru-sempai, I hope you know that._

_Think it's time for this girl to cut back REALLY heavy on the sake' It's not exactly doing me any good anyway. _Kitsune had already told Naru how she felt earlier in the night.

_So that's why Naru has been such a bitch to my Oni-Chan. Still doesn't change the fact that she treated him worse than those idiots in her high school. How the hell do you do that to someone who is supposed to be your best friend? I know most guys want to get in a girl's pants, but that's no excuse. I know Oni-Chan loves her madly but I'm still going to keep my eye on her._

_Oh Na-Chan. Did you not know you had nothing to fear from me? It is true that I will always have strong feelings for Kei-Kun, but I know where his heart lies, and I am glad. Kei-kun has always had a wonderful heart and it pleases me to know that I love such a man, but I love you as well. I would never do anything to hurt both of my playmates from my childhood. I hope you know I will wish you happiness even when we are as old has Hina-San._

It was the mention of Keitaro's fear of his children with Naru that the girls finally understand both Keitaro's and Kanako's point. Like Naru, they didn't think he was thinking so far ahead. It made sense though. Children usually learn by example, and if one of their children did to the other what Naru did to Keitaro, the consequences could be fatal.

Nobody wanted that.

Everyone sat silent for a bit, taking in everything that has happened since Keitaro first came into their lives to tonight's unfortunate brawl. They now understood why the landlord wasn't ready to put his ring back on just yet. Things had to change in a big way if the two were to have some shot at a future together.

It was Motoko who broke the silence.

"What happens now?"

Naru let out a breath, and then answered her friend. "Now, I get some help—"she holds up both fists so everyone could see—"for these."

"Is that really necessary Naru-sempai?"

"Yes Motoko, I'm afraid it is."

"Would you like me to make an appointment with Hikari-san Na-Chan?" asked the young okinawan. "Perhaps she knows someone who can help."

Naru stayed silent as if contemplating something. A worried look was evident on Keitaro's face as she didn't answer Mutsumi's question right out. He gently took one of her hands in his.

"Naru? You know I'll be there with you right?" Naru turned to face the man she loves and smiled sadly. "Were in this together you know."

Naru sniffed back another onslaught of tears. After everything she put Keitaro through, he still wants to be there for her. _I almost lost him tonight. I won't make that mistake again. _

"I know we are Keitaro." Then looking at Mutsumi, "Don't worry about it Mu-Chan. I kind of had someone else in mind." To everyone's surprise, Keitaro included, Naru got up from her seat and made her way to Kanako. As soon as she stopped in front of the younger girl, she bowed very formally.

Everyone in the room gasped.

Kanako blinked.

"Kanako-Chan." Started Naru, again VERY formally, "As you are the only other member of the Urashima family besides Keitaro, I come asking for your help."

Once again, the younger girl blinked.

"This some kind of joke?"

"Naru what are you doing?" Asked a very worried Kitsune, who knew full well there is bad blood between the two on a GOOD day.

"Naru, you don't have to do this!" Started Keitaro.

Naru, still bowing, ignored her best friend and fiancée's concern and continued.

"Kanako-Chan, I respectfully ask again for your help."

Kanako was stunned. Of all the things that had and could have happened this night, Naru asking for help from HER was the last thing she expected to happen. However, her curiosity was piqued (something which RARELY happens) and decided to see where this would lead.

Everyone just stared, too nervous to move a muscle.

Kanako smiled. _This may be fun after all._

"And what is it you expect me to help you with little girl?" she asked coolly, hoping to bait her. Naru just straightened while ignoring her remark.

"Look, Kanako, I won't pretend that we like each other ok?" She paused once again trying to phrase her wording. Thing is, I know your probably the only person in this room that feels she has stronger feelings for Keitaro than me."

"I know 5 other women that would challenge that statement in a heartbeat."

"Your right, but they are not already members of Keitaro's family. That would be you." Naru noticed the slight change in Kanako's features as she mentioned that last remark.

"Why not call our Aunt Haruka; I'm sure she could give you better advice than me. Besides, I know you'd rather be dealing with her than me, THAT"S the only reason your coming to me isn't it. Cuz she isn't here."

"Believe it or not Kanako-Chan, even if Haruka-san WAS here, she wouldn't be able to help me the way I know you can."

For the second time in as many minutes, the younger Urashima sat stunned.

"Like I said before Naru, Even if I choose too, mind you, what is it you think I can do that our Aunt couldn't?"

"I need you to train me."

"Haruka or Motoko could do that."

"Haruka isn't here and Motoko isn't an Urashima."

"_I'd like to be"._ Thought the swordswoman.

"HA! So you DO want Haruka."

"Sigh, you know what Kanako? There's one good reason I'd still want you over your aunt."

"Heh, and what would that be little girl?"

"Kanako! Enough!"

"Why? I didn't ask her to come to me Oni-Chan did I?"

"It doesn't matter. We'll find another-"

"BECAUSE YOU LOVE HIM MORE THAN HARUKA OK? Is THAT what you wanted to hear Kanako?" That seemed to take everything out of Naru and she visibly slumped her shoulders down.

Once again, everyone just stayed silent. No one dared move. Naru, deciding that she had wasted her time, slowly turned to walk back to her seat.

"I'm not that easy a sensei, you know."

Naru stopped.

"I am AS good as or better than Motoko and my training is just as rigorous."

Surprisingly, Motoko didn't challenge that statement.

"I WAS taught by Hina-San herself and am as hard a taskmaster."

Naru turned back to face her future sister-in-law with a hopeful look.

"I thought you should know that before you go on with this. Oni-Chan will tell you that the Urashima training is not easy." Keitaro nodded.

"Kanako, I'm not looking to learn how to fight, I just want to stop using these." Again she curled up her fists and presented them to her.

"By learning one, the other should follow." It was Motoko who spoke that last statement as if she was the only one in the room. However, everyone turned as she spoke.

Motoko, catching herself in her statement, explained, "That is one of the basic teachings of the Shinmei School. Actually, it is the tenet of ANY school of Martial Arts." It was her turn to word carefully her own statements, "It is, unfortunately, the tenet I have broken repeatedly since Urashima moved in."

"So what are you saying Motoko?" Asked Kitsune, "You need a lesson as well?"

"Yes! That is exactly what I am saying." Motoko got up from her seat, and in a similar manner as Naru presented herself to Kanako.

"Kanako-San, I too seek training. I wish to purge these evil acts from within me and wish to regain my honor." She turned her head to her mentor, "Forgive my intrusion Naru-sempai but you are not the only one guilty of hurting Urashima." With that she resumed her bowing stance.

"Um, I-it's ok Motoko. Although, the decision is up to Kanako." Naru stood next to Motoko and resumed her bowing motion as well.

"Damn and I thought I'd seen it all." Remarked the fox girl.

"Wowsies". Said Su

Kanako was delighted. Not only does she have the opportunity to train one of her worst rivals, but BOTH. She felt like a kid in a candy store (least she would, if she didn't hate sweets so much) making her decision she spoke to the two girls.

"You know what I said earlier is true. I won't hold back."

They nodded.

"And kendo-girl, you may have a huge advantage over naru but that doesn't mean the training will be easier."

"I-I accept your challenge." Stated Motoko.

"The only reason I am even doing this is because I want my Oni-Chan to be happy. Do we understand this?"

Again they nodded.

"Ok then, I suggest you two get some rest…your going to need it. C'mon Kuro time we left."

"Meow."

"Oh and two things: Number one -we train at first light, Motoko will tell you when that is, and Number two- My Aunt does love Oni-Chan Naru, she just has to play it tough all the time is all." With that final statement, Kanako Urashima makes her way to her room.

There was a flurry of activity as she left, everyone either wishing the girls well, or in the case of Kitsune…condolences. Keitaro intercepted his sister before she made her way upstairs and kissed her firmly on the cheek making the younger Urashima blush.

"What was that for Oni-chan?"

"For being my favorite sister."

"We did this before, remember? I'm your ONLY sister."

"So? That makes it better. Besides, I wanted to thank you."

"Like I said Oni-chan, I'm doing it for you. No one else."

"Kanako, you lied about one thing though."

"Oh?" She asked," What about?"

"Haruka-San isn't the only one that plays it tough." He winked.

Kanako smiled and kissed her brother in the cheek as well. "Happy Valentines Day Oni-Chan."

You too "Kanako-Chan."

Epilogue

Keitaro made his way back down to the others as Kanako retired for the evening. Everything seemed to get back to its normal pace again. Naru said she'd fix the latest batch of repairs seeing as it was her mistake in judgment that caused the damages to begin with. She was surprised when both Keitaro and Kitsune refused her request as she would need as much rest as she could get seeing as Kanako would be training both her and Motoko starting tomorrow. After a bit everyone's stomach growled in hunger. Unfortunately, both Keitaro and Naru missed their reservations and Shinobu was too nervous to make a decent supper with all that happened. However, it was Mutsumi who suggested that the answer to their hunger problems was right in front of them.

Keitaro's giant Choco was still on the table waiting to be eaten. As the girls had eaten his Choco before, they knew it was a treat to be savored. After a good portion of it was eaten, Kitsune suggested the girls take a dip in the hot spring as usual. Even teasing that Keitaro join them (to which he politely declined) as the blush brigade made their way to their rooms to get their bathrobes and towels, Naru pulled her best friend aside and whispered something in her ear while Keitaro made his way to his room as well. With a genuine smile, Kitsune hugged her best friend and motioned her to go after her fiancée while telling her not to worry about the others. Naru walked as fast as she could, just barely catching Keitaro as he headed to his barrel.

"Keitaro wait up!"

"Naru? Everything ok?"

"Um, Yea." Naru looked around the hallway real nervous-like. "You heading for your barrel?"

"Yea, I know its snowing and all but I figure a quick dip in hot water might be a good enough bath." Keitaro realized something just then. "Um, why aren't you with the other girls in the Hot Spring? You guys usually don't let a little snow get in the way of your bath." Truth be told, they didn't.

Naru's nervous movements continued as she gathered the courage to say what was on her mind.

"Well, um, I was thinking this morning. Before I headed out to class, before this whole mess started that maybe we should, um-"

Keitaro waited, having just tiny idea what she was going to suggest.

"Go downstairs and, well?"

"Um." He gulped, "Yea?"

"Wait here."

Keitaro was dumbfounded as Naru disappeared into his room and moments later emerged wearing his extra robe while holding one of his towels in his hand. With the other hand, she grabbed his hand and without saying a single word, led him downstairs past the living room, the kitchen, even the hot springs while blushing like crazy all the while. Keitaro was in another world as he realized the only other place she could be taking him. As expected, they stopped right in front of the new shower room he had installed.

Keitaro blinked. His temperature rising.

Naru blushed. Not being able to face him.

"Like I wanted to say upstairs Keitaro, and just so we are clear this has nothing to do with tonight, but um, I was wondering-if you'd like to wash my back."

Not waiting for him to answer with a coherent sentence, and while she still had the nerve, she quickly took off the robe she wore (naked as the day she was born) hung it up on one the hooks and faced him, and for once didn't try to hide herself from him. She kissed him quick on the mouth and simply said, "Happy Valentines Day Keitaro. I love you very much."

Just like that Naru disappeared inside the shower. Leaving a nervous but excited Keitaro following her lead and started taking his clothes off as well.

_Happy Valentine's Day to you too Naru,_ he thought, _I guess were finally going to get…..soapy._

With that, Keitaro Urashima joined the love of his life inside the already steamy room.

And for those stolen moments, things were right with the world.

The way love should feel.

End-

Author's Notes: Hey there! Didn't think I'd actually finish one of my stories eh? Yes, I know it took long enough. Hopefully, good things really DO come to those who wait. And yes, this is Valentine's final chapter. For those who have kept up with my previous chapters, you know what's been happening with me. However, I am happy to say that this time it's because I've started going back to school last semester and thats what's been taking most of my time. Shouts go out to Vash the Unholy, Dennisdud, Tornado –Reviewer, and especially my good friend Songlark2000, who has been there all through my hell and back. (Thank You Kellie) I also want to dedicate the completion of my first story to my kids. Who both humble and inspire me to do better in life. I was going to do an Omake tonight but between homework and this, I am pretty tired. BTW, I haven't forgotten my other 2 stories: **To help a Friend** and **To be a Warrior or a Woman. **Look out for new chapters hopefully soon. (School permitting)

MUST READ

**Love Hina: Reunion**-by Songlark2000 This is Kellie's 2nd attempt at fan fiction writing and its shaping up nicely. Essentially what happens 10 years after Keitaro leaves Hinata-Sou and his Re-acquaintance with Naru and the gang. I've had the pleasure of pre-reading this for her (as well as Love Hina: Goodbye) and have a favor to ask. Let her style come into its own. She's just starting and Lord knows my early works needed polish(and probably still do) I promise you will like what she writes. Anyway, for those who are new to my stuff-Welcome Aboard and for those who have stuck with me up to this point Thanks. It really means a lot to me.

Be Good all,

Joe aka Gotenks01013


End file.
